Tales of the Ultraverse
by Jokermask18
Summary: Three universes become one and several new takes on legends are born. Dedicated to Finnmonster.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Ultraverse

A crossover fanfic by J.W. Appel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and concepts. All non original characters appearing here are property of their respective owners.

Author's notes: this is a three way crossover between the universes of Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and Darkhorse comics,treating all as if they were one universe. I am new to some of these characters so forgive any oocness or mistakes that may pop up because of it. Enjoy! P.S. Any dialogue surrounded by '' instead of "" in this fic represents the characters' thoughts.

Prologue:

There were once three separate universes,each filled with things wondrous and breathtaking in their own right. They were usually ignorant of each other's existence but would occasionally cross over with one another for brief periods, These meetings would often be erased from each universe's history however and leave no memory behind. One day, the creators of two of these universes declared war upon each other and pitted their creations against one another in a conflict that could only end in the death of the other.

This conflict took an unexpected tist when the two universes found themselves combined into a single new one. This merger was eventually undone by a chosen one known as Access,who possessed shards of both universes and was tasked with keeping them in balance. Eventually though, even this was erased and no true crossover had occurred since then.

But then one day,the Creators of these universes decided to attempt another merger as part of an experiment. The inhabitants of the universes would not be merged into new people like with the previous fusion, but histories would be combined and altered accordingly. This new universe was named the Ultraverse and an experiment of cosmic proportions soon began. These are the the tales of what came about from this experiment from beginning to end.


	2. In the Beginning

In the Beginning

Before the universe as it is known existed, there was once another. This universe was considered a utopia and blessed with scientific advances we could not even dream of. The source of many of these achievements was Taa, a paradise like world on the far edge of the galaxy. Taa's inhabitants were humanoid in appearance and considered a master race by many, having used their technology to achieve both mental and physical perfection thousands of years ago.

But even the great people of Taa were caught off guard when whole planets began dying out across the universe. To discover the cause of this event, two explorers were sent out to investigate and now stood before the ruling council with grave news. One was Galan, a tall dark haired individual with bronze eyes and unmatched courage. The other was Phantos, his brother who was often withdrawn but revealed great wisdom every time he did speak.

"We bring grave news this day I'm afraid" Galan spoke as calmly as he could "our universe is at an end. its matter is slowly being condensed into a single focal point, causing what can only be described as a massive crunch that will eradicate all." The Council was in shock at this revelation. They had studied this phenomenon for months on end and never dreamed of something this horrific.

"There is hope however" Galan continued "my brother Phantos has recently discovered this odd trinket which he claims he took from another dimension." At his brother's nod, Phantos stepped forward and pulled out a golden medallion to display for the council. "It seems to hold extra dimensional energy that can warp reality itself in a number of ways" he said "if we could harness these energies for ourselves; we may be able to save the universe." The council talked amongst themselves for several minutes until they reached a decision. "Very well Phantos, we shall begin experimentation on this new energy immediately but for the sake of future documentation, what do you call it?" Phantos was silent for a brief moment before saying one word: "magic."

But this good fortune did not last as the great cataclysm found its way to Taa before the newly discovered magic could be fully analyzed. In desperation, Galan and a handful of survivors used a starship to flee Taa and die what they deemed a noble death by flying into the sun. Only Phantos stayed behind in hopes of using his medallion to stop the destruction.

As the starship began its final journey, the passengers began dying off one by one. As Galan collapsed to his knees and prepared for what would be his final moments, he instead felt unbelievable power enter his being. At the same time, a mighty voice spoke to him from nowhere. "I AM THE SOURCE,CREATOR OF ALL" it said to him "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE REBORN IN THE NEW UNIVERSE AS A FORCE OF NATURE WHICH WILL BALANCE DEATH AND ETERNITY. TO ACCOMPLISH THIS, I EMPOWER YOU WITH THE LAST REMAINING LIFEFORCE OF MY PREVIOUS CREATION." As this transfusion of power took place, Phantos somehow absorbed some of it, filtering it through his medallion and causing it to mix with the arcane energies the trinket already had within. Both Phantos and his medallion vanished soon after. He would eventually be reborn as the mysterious Phantom Stranger.

Meanwhile, Galan was transformed into a being of cosmic power and proceeded to eject his dead comrades into space. He then created armor that would help regulate his energies and transformed his ship into an incubation chamber, where he proceeded to enter a hibernation state while his transformation completed itself.

As the being formerly known as Galan continued to change and evolve, the Source began shaping the new universe around him. First, He created the entities of Death and Eternity, followed by the Emotional Spectrum. Both Eternity and the Spectrum were interconnected with Eternity serving as the consciousness of the universe and the Spectrum fueling emotion to create life. Magic also had a place in the new universe and ultimately was connected to sentient bundles of mystic energy called the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos. They warred with one another for control of universal balance and often empowered agents to act for them.

One day, when the universe was still only a few eons old, the chamber landed on the planet Ryut. The natives gathered around at this strange craft and allowed their chief scientist Atros to scan its energy. With him were his beloved wife Ferta and their daughter Trakka.

"What do you make of it Atros?" Ferta asked her husband "what is it?" "I do not know" Atros replied as he studied the scanner he himself built "but the energy it's giving off is unreal. It feels…alive!"

At that moment, the odd chamber burst open. From it emerged a giant humanoid clad in purple and blue armor with a massive purple helmet atop its head and two sets of matching horns on the sides. The natives of Ryut backed away in fear as this god-like being gazed down upon them. "I AM GALACTUS" he said in a mighty voice "WHO ARE YOU WHO WOULD BE PRESENT AT MY AWAKENING?"

Atros stepped forward, the scientist in him overpowering his fear at the moment. "I am Atros of Ryut, a scientist and this is my family" he said as he gestured to his wife and young daughter "from where do you hail Galactus?" Galactus paused, as if unsure of his answer. "I HAIL FROM A PLACE THAT NO LONGER EXISTS AND HAVE BEEN REBORN ANEW WITHIN THIS UNIVERSE. I AM IN MANY WAYS MORE OF AN INFANT THAN THE CHILD YOUR MATE HOLDS." The giant made a gesture to Trakka as he spoke.

Atros was confused by this statement but pressed on with his questions. "What do you seek here? "I…HUNGER." "You want food?" "I MUST FEED" Galactus replied "I MUST FEED UPON THIS WORLD AND THE ENERGIES IT HOLDS."

"You want to eat our planet!?" Atros was shocked "you can't!" "I MUST" Galactus said with regret noticeable in his voice. At this time, some Ryut soldiers who had arrived on the scene in tanks opened fire. The giant took the attack without flinching and fired a blast of the Power Cosmic from his hand that destroyed his attacker.

"I MUST FEED AND NONE MAY STAND IN MY WAY." The terrified people ran for their lives as more armed forces arrived on the scene. Galactus engaged them in battle and began slaughtering them one by one as if they were nothing. From hiding behind a nearby building, Atros and his family watched the chaos unfold.

"This is madness!" Atros exclaimed "that's no man, it's a monstrosity! It will take a miracle to defeat him!" Suddenly, a beam of green energy came from the heavens and struck Galactus hard enough to make him stagger backwards. "I think we may have found our miracle Atros" said Ferta as she pointed towards the sky "look."

From above, a female figure with aqua colored skin and long pink hair streaked down towards the battle field. She was clad in a green and black uniform with the symbol of a lantern on the torso. On her right hand was a ring which bore the same symbol. This was Pamara Del, a member of the Green Lantern Corps.

The Green Lantern Corps was an intergalactic police force empowered by the Green light of the Emotional Spectrum, the Light of Will. By harnessing the Light though their "Power Rings", they could fly and generate a protective aura that enabled their survival in Space as Pamara currently demonstrated. They could also fire blasts of green energy but the true power of the Green Light was the power of will ,the power to create constructs of green energy that was limited only by one's imagination, With these abilities at their disposal, the Green Lanterns valiantly defended the universe which they had divided into 3,600 sectors of Space. Ryut fell into Sector 666, Pamera's assigned sector. Her Ring had alerted her to Galactus and she currently stood ready to engage him, though not without first learning exactly what she dealt with.

"I am Pamera Del of the Green Lanterns" she said in the voice she often used in matters of diplomacy "who are you and why do you attack Ryut with such hostility?" "I AM GALACTUS, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS" her odd foe replied "I MEAN NO HARM TO ANYONE BUT MY HUNGER CANNOT BE IGNORED. IF YOU MEAN TO DENY ME WHAT I CRAVE, WHAT I MUST HAVE, THEN YOU ARE AN ENEMY." Galactus attacked Pamera with another blast of cosmic power which she quickly blocked with a shield she formed with her Ring. "I don't know what this hunger of yours is but if it endangers the people of my sector then yes, I am your enemy!"

Pamera launched herself at Galactus and the two began a battle for Ryut. While Galactus wielded far greater power, he was young then and his abilities were not yet fully developed, which lead to the two foes being evenly matched. Any civilians caught in the crossfire of this massive struggle were killed almost instantly.

Unable to handle the destruction, Atros and his family rushed to escape. They were only a few yards away from their planet's spaceport when a building above them collapsed due a shockwave the battle had caused. Atros hurled the wreckage away from himself with his great strength and was only mildly injured but was horrified when he saw his wife and daughter lying in puddles of their own blood.

"F-Ferta?" The distraught scientist whispered as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. "Ferta, please wake up!" Atros gently removed Trekka from his wife's arms and gazed at her for what seemed like eternity. The young girl's eyes, once bright and filled with the wonder that only children possessed were now lifeless. And as the sound of battle echoed around him, Atros realized that the two most important people in his life were gone. "NO!"

Several miles away, Galactus had gained the edge over Pamera Del. His Power Cosmic had finally overpowered her Ring and he proceeded to destroy her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" With one last cry, the Green Lantern of Sector 666 was no more as her Power Ring left to seek out a new owner.

"A PITY" the cosmic being mused as he beheld the destruction he had caused "I BORE NO ILL WILL TOWARDS EVEN THE EMERALD ONE AND YET I SLAUGHTERED THEM ALL TO SATISFY MY HUNGER. IS THIS TO FOREVER BE THE FATE OF GALACTUS? TO DESTROY WHEN I AM CONTENT SIMPLY TO SURVIVE?" These thoughts continued to plague Galactus even as he fed and Ryut soon became the first victim of the Devourer of Worlds.

Even as this occurred, Pamera Del's Power Ring was speeding across the universe. Its objective was originally to find a new owner but higher beings had altered its course to a world called Oa at the universe's very center. Oa was mostly a desert world but there was a grand city located there and a mighty citadel within that. The most striking feature however was the giant Central Power Battery for Oa was the home of the Green Lantern Corps.

Pamera's Power Ring entered the great citadel and flew to the meeting room of its owners, a group of aged blue skinned humanoids collectively called the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians had evolved from a race called the Maltusians untold eons ago. They were brilliant scientist who conducted many radical experiments on the young universe until one of their own named Krona unleashed entropy upon the universe and shortened its life span by many eons. Out of guilt, the Maltusians relocated to Oa and became the Guardians to bring order to the universe. They eventually harnessed the Light of Will and founded the Green Lantern Corps to act as their soldiers, being successful for thousands of years in the war against evil. The coming of Galactus was something none of them were prepared for.

As the Ring landed in his hand, Ganthet, the informal leader of the Guardians addressed his comrades. "This is a very dark time for the universe" he began "we have just learned the existence of a being who wields a power greater than any of our Corps and even we ourselves possess. If nothing is done, all we have worked for will crumble into dust. I propose that to defeat this Galactus, we must broaden our forces by calling upon all other aspects of the Emotional Spectrum to create a more powerful Lantern Corps. So say you all?"

The other Guardians nearly sneered at this suggestion. They had stripped themselves of all emotion long ago to assume their duties. Emotions clouded reason and distorted logic, things desperately needed for order to exist in the universe. They had chosen Will to power their Corps because it was not a true emotion but a mighty force that suited their needs and philosophy. To do what Ganthet suggested would be nothing short of blasphemy to them.

"You speak of madness Ganthet" one Guardian proclaimed "to do as you suggest is not only an insult to the Guardians but would require freeing Parallax!" Parallax was one of seven entities that served as physical embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum. As the embodiment of the Yellow Light of Fear, he had traveled throughout the universe spreading fear and chaos billions of years ago. The Guardians eventually defeated him with aid from Ion, the Green Light's embodiment, and imprisoned him in the Central Power Battery. As a result, all Power Rings were useless against anything yellow.

"Surely you don't doubt we could find some way to control the other Lights? Would you have us sit by and do nothing with Galactus as a threat?" "Yes" another Guardian spoke up "for it is the way things must be."

To prove his point, the Guardian opened the Book of Oa, a giant tome recording the history and laws of the Guardians and their Corps. A Green Lantern was often selected to act as its keeper. Until recently, that keeper was Pamera Del, The Guardian opened up to the Forbidden Chapter containing information meant only for their eyes and read out loud an ancient prophecy. "And lo, a being from the time before time will rise and consume much until the end of all things, where he will give infinitely more than he will take."

The Guardian then turned to Ganthet and said "this prophecy clearly tells of Galactus and how he will play a vital role in the coming eons. I move that we must allow him to exist and play this role so that he may give birth to the orderly universe we strive to create." "Agreed" another Guardian spoke "so say we all." To this end, a new law was written in the Book of Oa: "should any planet at any time in any Sector be selected by Galactus for nourishment, the assigned Green Lantern is hereby ordered to stand down and allow the feeding to occur without question." Ganthet only had one question however: what if Galactus chose to devour Oa?

With no replacement Green Lantern for Sector 666, Galactus now had free reign over it. Eventually, the whole Sector was lifeless and replaced with Taa II, the world ship he had created to serve as his home. It took several centuries between feedings but it soon became a symbol of terror throughout the known universe. He eventually began selecting beings to endow with portions of his Power Cosmic and create Heralds to seek out suitable worlds for him. The Green Lantern Corps found themselves rendered helpless every time the Devourer of Worlds entered one of their Sectors. While they accomplished many other great things such as stopping the Kree/Skrull War and the Shi'ar Empire, it just couldn't erase the pain of watching Galactus devour the innocents of a whole world and being unable to do a thing. The fact that Galactus sometimes aided the universe by defeating greater evils like Starro the Conquer only added to the feelings they struggled with. But others did not feel the same way.

Not even the Guardians knew that Sector 666 had survivors. Atros and four others had managed to escape their worlds before Galactus fed and eventually settled on Ysmault of Sector 2814. Dubbing themselves the Five Inversions with Atros, now called Atrocitus, as their leader, they formed an Empire of Tears to destroy not only Galactus but the Guardians and their Corps for allowing him to roam free. Their greatest weapon was the shamanistic blood magic they used. After being foiled by decorated Lantern Thall Sinestro and imprisoned forever on Ysmault, Atrocitus would eventually harness the Red light of Rage from the Emotional Spectrum with this same magic. He would then kill his comrades and use their blood to create a Red Central Power Battery. From there, he would forge Power Rings for his own Red Lantern Corps. This rage fueled Corps was assembled from those across the universe who had suffered a personal loss and wished vengeance. The Power Rings had a dire side effect however as the wielder's blood was expelled from their bodies and their heart destroyed, leaving them dependent on their rage to stay alive. Atrocitus would go on to lead his Corps against the GLs on many occasions but before all this happened however, a planet far out in Sector 2814 came to the attention of the Source. This planet would one day be called Earth.


	3. Ancient History

Ancient History

The Source knew Earth would one day be of great importance so He created an order of spirits and tasked them with monitoring it's development. But one spirit become reckless and created the Ogdru Jahad,seven evil Gods of Chaos that nearly destroyed the planet. The spirit eventually imprisoned his creations within crystal at the heart of the abyss but his comrades no longer trusted him. They destroyed him completely except for his right hand,the one used to create and imprison the Ogdru Jehad.

The Source was angry with the spirits for their actions and punished them by making half into the first race of man to watch over what was now the Right of Doom. The other was remade into a race of aliens called the Watchers to observe His entire creation as a means of redemption. From Watcherworld, each Watcher was sent to a certain galaxy to document it's happenings and return to Watcherworld sporadically to share their findings with each other. They were also bound by oath only to observe and never act no matter the circumstances. The Watcher known as Uatu was given Earth's galaxy as his domain and set up his base on the planet's moon to observe the unique world up close. Uatu would prove an oddity among his people as he would grow to love those he observed and would break his code on their behalf. He even struck up a friendship with the various Green Lanterns who protected Earth's sector over the years.

On Earth,the first race of man guarded over the Right Hand of Doom and began the worship of the Elder Gods,beings created from the planet's potential life force. These beings all had a purpose in the grand scheme of things which is why the Source allowed their existence. There was Chthon,God of Black Magic, Gaea, Goddess of Earth,Set, God of Chaos, and countless others. Set was the first to fall from grace as he murdered his brother Rexenaa, God of Wealth and Prosperity,out of jealousy that his proto-human worshippers outnumbered Set's own. Set absorbed his brother's essence for power and became the first demon in serpent form. Others followed him and soon, all but Gaea had become demons and began destroying and corrupting their followers. Chthon in particular influenced the keepers of the Right Hand of Doom to give it to him so he could use it enhance the black magic he had put into practice. It was his hope that perhaps he could not only free the Ogdru Jehad from their prison but control them as well.

As her brothers and sisters rampaged across Earth, Gaea took action and called forth the essence that created her and her siblings to mate with it. The result was her son Atum,a mighty being with the power of the sun itself. The battle between Atum and the corrupted Elder Gods destroyed the first race of man and left the Right Hand of Doom lost for many eons. While most of the Elder Gods were destroyed by Atum, others had foresaw his coming and fled to other dimensions. Chthon in particular had inscribed the secrets of Black Magic onto indestructible scrolls that would serve as his link to Earth before escaping to his own dimension.

Other surviving Elder Gods settled on planet Urgrund in Fourth World,a dimension outside time and space in close proximity to the Source Himself. War eventually broke out between them there as well,killing them and giving birth to New Gods as their world split into two: utopian New Genesis and Hellish Apokolips. The New Gods would continue to war for many centuries,bringing the battle of Good and Evil to the Fourth World.

Back on Earth, Atum had began hibernating in the sun until he was needed again and Gaea watched over the dinosaurs that now ruled Earth. All was peaceful until Set used a psychic link with the prehistoric reptiles to draw himself out of his dimension and back to Earth. Atum was summoned once again and engaged Set in a battle that destroyed the dinosaurs. After Set was sealed once again,the two retreated to make way for the second race of men that emerged shortly after.

These proto-humans were visited by the Celestials, a mysterious race of cosmic beings resembling mute armored giants. They visited planets in groups called Hosts and experimented on the dominant species with their incredible technology. The Kree,Skrulls,and the White and Green Martians were born from these same experiments. They also created two offshoot of humanity known as the Eternals and the Deviants as well as giving humans the potential for benevolent mutations and the Metagene which allowed them to develop superhuman abilities by surviving certain dangerous situations.

After the Celestials left earth, humanity evolved and changed just as the demonic energy left behind by Atum did as well. They shaped themselves based on the belief of human worshippers and created various Hell dimensions to reside in. Chief among these Hell-Lords were Mephisto,Neron,Azzarel, and Satan. Each one claimed to be the true Devil as they competed for souls and conquest of the other realms,particularly Earth. Other demonic entities included Trigon,Dormammu,and many more.

On Earth, it was a forgotten age of sorcery and the supernatural. As the Hell-Lords and evils began to pray on Earth in thisperiod,a group of mystics called the Blood banded together against darkness. They were from the continent of Atlantis,a rising empire in those days that served as a focal point for Earth's untapped magic and spawned many early magic users. The Source aided them by creating the Spectre,the living embodiment of His wrath, to act as the Spirit of Vengeance and lead the Blood in their misson.

As they battled back the demonic forces,the Blood also guarded over whatever magical objects they came across. Chief among these were the newly rediscovered Right Hand of Doom and the mysterious Medallion of Power. The later item soon caught the attention of Zarathos,a powerful demonic entity summoned by a shaman to help his tribe destroy their enemies. Zarathos was known as the Devourer of Souls and as he began recruiting followers,the Hell-Lords soon turned their attention to this new rival.

Mephisto in particular wished Zarathos gone but the chance to seize the Right Hand of Doom was far too tempting to pass up. To this end, he convinced his fellow Hell-Lords to forge an alliance with Zarathos. They would help him get the Medallion of Power if they could get the Hand for themselves.

Each provided a group of their respective demon underlings to serve Zarathos,effectively creating the darkest army in all of early Creation. The battle between the Blood and the demons threatened to tear Earth in two. With Zarathos leading the assault, many fell before him until the Spectre stepped in,oblitering the army with his devine power and leaving only Zarathos. It was now a battle between the Spirit of Vengeance and the Devourer of Souls.

The Blood attempted to aid their ally but the Spectre ordered them back. Though not a Hell-Lord, Zarathos was still a very powerful demon and only the Spectre stood a chance against him. After a tiresome battle that taxed even him,the Spirit of Vengeance finally won by trapping Zarathos' essence in the Medallion of Power and adding a portion of his own to nullify the evil energies within. He then ordered the Medallion split into four and guarded over by the families of the Blood.

The Blood disbanded soon after that and the Spectre continued his mission alone but the four families would remain behind to guard the fractured Medallion of Power. Little did they know that the Hell-Lords had managed to steal the Right Hand of Doom during the conflict and were now plotting ways to use it to free the Ogdru Jehad. Each of them had failed to access it by themselves and came to the conclusion that it needed a host to wield it's power. To this end,they began a competition to sire the Hand's non Hell-Lords like Trigon made attempts as he spread his seed throughout the known dimensions to sire an heir.

Earth would be safe from the Right Hand of Doom for sometime but trouble began brewing on the Atlantian continent when a cult lead by the dark sorceress Majistra discovered Chthon's scrolls and sought to use their power to dominate Atlantis. One such feat was turning one of her followers Varnae into Earth's first vampire but found she couldn't control him and was destroyed by his hand. Varnae caused chaos in Atlantis and turned many of his comrades into vampires themselves until he was placed in suspended animation following a battle with the first Sorcerer Supreme Calculha. As the most powerful magic user on Earth,he was given this title by the Vishanti,three very powerful Elder God spawns who had taken charge of the Lords of Order, and empowered to defend the Earth Dimension in their name. After his death, the position was passed to the most powerful magic users of the ages.

One day, a great skull shaped comet struck the world and sank Atlantis,trapping the citizens within their capital. King Orin had the scientists combine their technology with that which they had stolen from their enemies,the Deviant empire of Lumaria, to turn the citizens into amphibious beings capable of surviving the ocean depths. This also granted them superhuman strength,durability, stamina, and equilibrium as well as varying degrees of telepathy.

However,a freak accident created a mutation in a number of Atlanteans that left them with blue skin,visible gills,and without telepathy. This caused a schism between the people that resulted in the creation of various sub groups of Atlanteans as prejudice soon arose. While Orin attempted to keep peace, the blue skinned Atlanteans cut ties with his monarchy and built their own city on the far side of the ocean which they called the true Atlantis. The two kingdom would remain at war for centuries while other survivors managed to avoid such fates,going on to found the Savage Land and give rise to the Homo Magi, a sub species of human naturally gifted with magical abilities. All future magic users would be descended from this unique race

On the surface, The Hyborian Age came and went. Warriors such as Conan the Barbarian,the she-Devil Red Sonja, and even the bumbling Groo the Wander were the closest things to heroes in those day, fighting against evils like the newly revived Varnae. It was sometime after in the earliest days of the Egyptian empire that six Elder Gods who had resisted corruption reappeared to mankind. There was Voldar, Lumian, Arel, Ribalvei, Elbiam, and Marzosh. They saw the evil that plagued humaninty and decided to act on their behalf. The six chose to give a mortal power and task him with battling evil in their name.

The Gods chose a kind hearted young shepherd named Jebediah of Canaan and gave him access to the magic code word "Vlarem." Upon saying this world, Jebediah was transformed into The Champion,a mighty being with the strength of Voldar,the wisdom of Lumian, the speed of Arel, the power of Ribalvei,the courage of Elbiam,and the stamina of Marzosh.

The Champion became Earth's first "super hero" as he battled evil in all it's forms while maintaining a secret identity as a shepherd. He fought Mephisto, Dormammu, and much more. The Champion's greatest feat however was creating the Rock of Eternity to contain various evils through the coming millennia.

Eventually, Atum was alerted to the presence of surviving Elder Gods on Earth and the various evils that plagued humanity. Believing them responsible, Atum returned to absorb them and finish the job he began eons ago. The Elder Gods tried to explain their innocence but Atum refused to listen. He absorbed them as he did the others long ago and become Demogorge the God Eater,his demonic alter ego.

But Jebediah had been alerted by Lumian before Atum attacked and soon arrived to avenge his masters. Calling on the remaining life force of the six Elder Gods, the young shepherd became The Champion one last time. After a long struggle that ended in a stalemate,the two burned off their energy and reverted to their normal forms. Explanations were given and a remorseful Atum promised to sire Gods for new generations. He found Gaea again and helped give birth to the pantheons of modern mythology.

Having permanently lost his Champion form,Jebediah vowed to find other ways to battle evil. It was later revealed that he was a Homi Magi,a reason why he so easily hosted his immense power. He resolved to continue fighting evil as a wizard under the alias of Shazam and even became allied with Nabu the Wise,the Sorcerer Supreme of the time.

Years passed and Shazam grew old and weary. He decided to select a champion and empower him to assume his duties,turning to the Egyptian pantheon for assistance. The wizard made his choice in the warrior Teth-Adam for his battle skills and just heart. Whenever he spoke the wizard's name,he was transformed into Mighty Adam with the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru, the strength of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen.

Mighty Adam defended Egypt for many years against all manner of evil. His most bizarre adventures included teaming up with a quartet of superhuman adventures called the Fantastic Four against a time-traveling false pharoh called Rama-Tut,who would later become known as Kang the Conquerer. It was sometime after this that Adam married his wife Shiruta and had two sons with her called Gon and Hurut. He loved them dearly but his duties often kept him away and eventually,would cost him everything.

One day when Mighty Adam was sent to the neighboring nation of Kahndaq to stop the villain Ahk-ton from using the rediscovered scrolls of Chthon,a new enemy arose in Egypt. A nomadic clan of warriors sought to overthrow the pharoh under the leadership of the mysterious En Sabah Nur. En Sabah Nur was feared by his birth parents for his odd appearance and left to die in the desert when his clan took him in. He soon developed strength and intelligence beyond any mortal and lead his clan under the philosophy of "survival of the fittest" as he believed the strong should dominate all weaker than themselves. Few would believe that this mighty conquer was in fact Earth's first mutant.

News of his rampage soon reached Teth-Adam in Kahndaq and the champion of Shazam was horrified to learn that his wife and sons were among the murdered. The enraged warrior transformed into Mighty Adam and sped off to Egypt to take his revenge. He battled En Sabah Nur personally and found the conqueror's strength equal to his own,becoming more enraged at his inability to kill his foe. En Sabah Nur actually seemed to regard Adam as an equal however and casually shared his philosophy even as they fought. "How can a being with the power of Gods willingly serve those who worship him?" These were the last words of En Sabah Nur before he retreated from the fight, going on to become the feared Apocalypse.

Adam never forgot these words however. Why should someone of his power serve a Pharoh who allowed his family to die? He murdered the Pharoh to take the throne for himself and abandoned his mortal identity to rule Egypt for many centuries until Shazam intervened. He removed the corrupted champion's powers and his mortal form aged into a corpse in seconds. Shazam then placed the powers in a scarab and buried it in a tomb with Adam's remains. He was so distraught by this betrayal that he renamed his former champion "Black Adam" and resolved never to chose another. The old wizard eventually became Sorcerer Supreme despite his advanced age and continued battling evil as he had for centuries prior.

Around the same time that Mighty Adam's saga took place, the Goddesses of the Olympian pantheon created the immortal Amazon race to spread their ideals. Lead by the mighty Queen Hippolyta,they proved more than a match for any male warrior of their day and thrived for years in their city state of Themyscira. The God of War Ares hated the Amazons for their peaceful ways and their constant victories in battle against his male worshippers. To this end, he struck a deal with Asgardian God Loki to destroy them in exchange for helping Loki seize Asgard.

Loki first ruined Hippolyta's reputation by disguising himself as her and doing great evil, even kidnapping female children under the pretense of building the Amazon Army. Loki was so cunning in his ruse that the Olympians never suspected and punished the Amazons by removing their great strength and rendering them vulnerable to their enemies. Around this time,the demi-God hero Hercules was performing his Twelve Labors,one of which was to capture Hippolyta's golden girdle. He gathered up an army of men and attacked Themyscira to defeat the supposed villainess.

The Amazons fought their hardest but without their strength, Hercules and his men soon overpowered and captured them. All would have been lost if not for the appearance of Hercules' rival Thor and a squadron of Valkyries. Odin had discovered Loki's plot and decided to aid the Amazons on behalf of his ally Zeus.

Hercules and his men were subdued but before peace could be made, Loki appeared. The trickster God was angry at the defeat of his plans and attacked with some of his minions and monsters from Doom's Doorway,courtesy of Hercules' uncle Hades. Hades had agreed to aid Loki and Ares so they would help him conquer Olympus and his brother Zeus. In exchange,Loki would also be given a portion of the Underworld for his daughter Hela,the Death Goddess.

At that moment,the Amazons found their strength restored. Odin had spoken to their patron Goddesses of Loki's plot and convinced them to lift their punishment in the nick of time. Hippolyta proudly led her Amazons in battle alongside the Valkyries while Thor fought Loki. The Trickster God and his forces were completely outmatched and soon retreated.

Peace was made between Hercules and the Amazons soon after and Hippolyta gave her girdle to Hercules as a sign of good will. However,the Gods decreed that the Amazons would relocate to a far off isle to guard Doom's Doorway. This isle became the new Themyscira and would remain their home for eternity. Hippolyta ordered monuments of the Asgardian Pantheon to be made to honor them for their assistance. Chief among them being statues of the Valkyries,who would be known as their "Sisters of the Norse."

With Hades and Ares foiled, Loki was next to face Odin's wrath. He sealed Loki inside a tree and proclaimed he would only be free if one shed a tear for him.

Hundreds of years passed and biblical times saw most Gods detatch from Earth as the Source sent Jesus Christ to walk among men. Because forgiveness and wrath could not co-exist,the Spectre was retired and cast into Limbo until His death, The Spectre was then freed to punish His killers and continue his work until the Source ordered that all aspects of Him must take human hosts to walk among men in light of Christ's success. As the new Spectre line began,a portion of the original Primal Spectre's essence remained within the fragmented Medallion of Power,eternally combating Zarathos.

Much later during the Middle Ages, Camelot was under the protection of Sir Percy of Scandia,who secretly operated as the Black Knight to defend the kingdom with the magical Ebony Blade forged by Merlin himself, the Sorcerer Supreme at that point. The Black Knight served the kingdom well against the evil sorceress Morgan le fey, who found Chthon's scrolls and made them into the Darkhold,the Book of Sin. Using the Darkhold and the aid of the easily seduced knight Sir Jason Blood,she killed Sir Percy and brought Camelot to it's knees. Merlin conjured up the demon Etrigan in one last bid of defense but saw no use in it and instead merged Etrigan with Jason Blood as penance for his crimes. Now immortal and with Etrigan as his alter ego, Jason would began a rivalry with Morgan that lasted many centuries.

Centuries would continue to pass even after all these events had taken place and new evils would continue to arise and plague man but as nearly everyone knows, the presence of evil often gives rise to heroes.

Author's note: Dry,wasn't it? Don't worry,it gets better. A lot of research was put into this one


	4. Origins: Hellboy

Origins

Part 1: Hellboy

It was December 23, 1944, on Tarmangent Island off the Scottish Coast when it happened. It was the last days of the Second World War and the Axis Powers were desperate for victory. During the course of the War,various superhuman beings had emerged to the public and became the first superheroes of the modern era as they aided the Allied Forces. These amazing individuals had all but won the War for America and it was because of this that Adolf Hitler had abandoned scientific means of victory and channeled most of his resources into projects based on the occult and supernatural. The latest of these was Project Ragna Rok,lead by Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin.

Grigori had been approached by the Nazi Forces in Italy and asked to use his occult powers to perform a "miracle" for the Axis Powers. For reasons of his own, Grigori agreed. That was why he currently stood in the ruins of an ancient church before Hitler's best scientists as they constructed the portal generator necessary for the summoning ritual,a mix of technology and magic that would bring about Axis Victory…or so he claimed. At his side stood a beautiful blonde woman in a military uniform and a soldier with a gas mask plastered over his face. This was Ilsa Haupstein,his most devoted follower and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen,Hitler's top assassin. As Grigori addressed the rest of those under him,they remained completely stoic.

"Tonight, everything changes" the mystic began "tonight,I will bring forth the Ogdru Jehad, the Seven Gods of Chaos which will destroy the old flawed world and give birth to a new world which,under the direction of Herr Hitler,will be called a new Eden." The speech continued for several more minutes but no one truly listened anymore. They had heard this more times than they cared to remember from the Fuhrer and his elite forces.

One in particular who felt nothing but disgust for the mysic was Heinrich Zemo,twelfth Baron of Zemo and one of the Nazi party's top scientists and field agents,known for his distinctive orange hood and the deadly arsenal he created. Zemo was disgusted by the Third Reich's current dependency on superstition and loathed his current project with a passion that he made well known among his comrades. "Grigori is a fool" he whispered to the scientist beside him "he wastes precious resources on attempting to summon these Ogdru Jehad he claims will destroy the Allies for us. Are these Fairy Tales all the Fuhrer had to cling to now that we're losing this war?"

"Herr Zemo,please be silent" the other scientist begged "herr Rasputin's followers will not hesitate to kill those who speak against him and the Furhur has given his full support. Ever since the Red Skull's death, project Ragna Rok is all he has."

"You may fear the superstitious fool's lackeys but I don't" the Baron insisted as he brushed thoughts of his deceased rival from his mind "by tonight's end,the fuehrer will see the supiority of factual science over myth and occultism!" Zemo then went back to work on the portal generator but to the other scientists' horror, he was making alterations that would sabotage the project. Whatever Grigori intended to summon would appear miles away from their current location {if at all} and make the mystic appear a fool. If the war was lost because of it,so be it. At least he would retain his dignity in the end.

…

A few miles away from the ruins,three figures stood in wait,hiding themselves as best they could. One was a powerfully built man dressed in a white and blue costume with matching red gloves and boots,a white star depicted on his massive chest. A blue mask with a white "A" insignia and small wing attachments hid his handsome face, revealing only his square jaw and piercing blue eyes. In his left hand,a circular shield decorated with stars and stripes hung at his side.

This was Captain America,AKA Steve Rogers. Steve had been one of the few brave enough to volunteer for "Project Rebirth" and be injected with the "super soldier" serum developed by famed scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine. The serum transformed into the peak of physical perfection,the living embodiment of his country's ideals. Dr. Erskine was assassinated shortly after,taking his secrets with him and leaving Rogers the lone Super Soldier. Steve assumed the identity of Captain America shortly afterwards and fought on the front lines while maintaining a dual identity as an intelligence officer.

His partner was a young man of fifteen with dark brown hair dressed in a red and blue uniform that resembled a vest. A black eye mask covered his face but did little to hide his current annoyance as he surveyed the enemy territory through his binoculars. This was Bucky, Captain America's junior partner. He had fought alongside Captain America longer than anyone and trusted the Super Soldier with his life but even he was skeptic about this mission.

"I dunno Cap,it seems like this is a waste of time. That thing they're building can't possibly summon a demon can it? There's no such thing." "In my experience young man,disbelief is often a luxury one cannot afford to have."

Bucky turned to the third member of their trio,a middle aged bearded man dressed in glasses and a plain brown suit. This was Professor Trevor Bruttenholm,a member of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and current advisor to President Rosevelt. He had been brought in to assist the war effort after Hitler began turning to the occult for victory. His knowledge had benefitted the Allies in the past but there was always a skeptic somewhere.

"I can believe in plenty Prof" Bucky said "but the idea of a Russian mystic who died almost thirty years ago coming back to summon the apocalypse isn't one of them." Then Captain America spoke up "normally I'd agree with you Bucky but after the incident with the Red Skull, we can't take chances."

Bucky remembered well. The Red Skull had somehow gotten his hands on the Spear of Destiny,said to have stabbed Christ himself in the side and been given great power because of it. Red Skull used the Spear to gain control of any superhuman who entered Nazi controlled parts of Europe and only Captain America and Bucky stood a chance against him so long as he had it. It was a long and difficult fight but the Skull eventually died and the Spear was claimed for the Allies. It was also this event that served as a catalyst for Project Ragna Rok.

"If this is the case Captain,then why do we continue to wait?" Bruttenholm asked "the summoning could began at any moment!" "The Invasion Society will be here Professor,don't you worry" Captain America replied confidently "every last one of them is as dedicated to America winning the War as I am." While Bruttenholm didn't look convinced,Bucky smirked. He knew Cap was only interested in one member of the Society showing up tonight.

A few minutes passed when crimson and yellow streaks flashed across the water behind them and came to a stop before them to reveal a man clad in blue jeans,brown boots and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. A helmet modeled after Roman God Mercury was on his head. This was Jay Garrick AKA the Flash. He had been an ordinary collage student until he was exposed to his own hard water vapor experiment and gained superhuman speed as a result. His equally fast partner was clad in yellow with blue trunks and boots along with wing headpieces similar to Captain America's. He was Robert L. Frank,the Whizzer. Robert's father Dr. Emil Frank had been Jay's mentor and Robert himself was his best friend. This resulted in Jay giving Robert blood after the later was bitten by a cobra in Africa and giving him superhuman speed as well. Together,they were the fastest men alive.

"Sorry we're late" Jay joked "satanic rituals seem to be all the rage these days and we simply couldn't find the right island." "Satan will be the least of your problems if you fail tonight good sir" Bruttenholm replied cynically.

"Then let's not fail" said a voice from the sky. Two figures descended from above to join the group,both flying under their own power through various means. One was a man with blond hair dressed in a red and purple caped costume with green pants,a green eye mask and with a matching lantern symbol on his chest. This was Alan Scott,the first Green Lantern of Earth. He had obtained his power when a magical meteor called the Starheart crashed to Earth thousands of years ago and was eventually made into a metal lamp that came into Scott's possession. The lamp telepathically instructed him to make a ring from it's metal that granted him great mystic power. It would be decades later when he realized his connection to the interstellar police corps of the same name.

His partner was a woman with shoulder-length dark dressed in a mainly red costume with a cape and the American flag symbol on her chest. This was Madeline Joyce,Aka Miss America. A socially aware teenage heiress and neice of a radio mogul,Madeline's life changed when she visited a scientist sponsored by her uncle and was struck by lightning while tinkering with an invention. She was later found to have gained superhuman strength,vitality,and limited flight. She also had x-ray vision but it had begun to fade recently.

"Good to see you Lantern and Miss America" Cap said as he shook their hands. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Cap" Green Lantern said "where's Namor?" "No one has seen him in ages" Cap replied "some say he's vanished entirely." "It's probabley for the best any way" Miss America shrugged "he's never been fond of the surface world and I don't doubt he'd fight us if not for the Axis Powers. If anything, I'll bet he's decided we're not worth his time and abandoned us."

"Never pegged you for a bettin' woman darlin'" said a gruff but friendly voice as two new figure appeared on the hill. One was dressed in a plain brown costume modeled after a wolverine and the other was dressed in a black feline costume with tape wrapped around his fists. The one in brown was Logan AKA Wolverine, a Canadian born soldier blessed with superhuman senses,a unique healing ability and claws that extended from his hands. The other was Ted Grant AKA Wildcat,a champion boxer turned vigilante gifted with a literal "nine lives" that had saved his life many a time. This was the Invasion Society,a team consisting of the world's greatest heroes. Already legendary for their solo careers,it took unexpectedly coming together to rescue President Roosevelt to unite them into one team lead by Captain America. Two members were absent at the moment but they had no more time to wait as Bruttenholm yelled "The ritual is commenciang! We must act now!"

"What's the plan Cap?" Wildcat asked as he pounded his fist into his open palm. "It's pretty simple" Cap replied "we go there and make them regret whatever they're doing." "Sounds easy enough" Wolverine grunted as he extended his claws "let's move!"

The group made their way down the hill just as the portal generator roared to life. Rasputin wore a large metal gauntlet over his right hand that would allow him to reach through the portal unharmed and get his desired target. Before he could do so however,a flying shield struck him from behind and knocked him unconscious. Zemo was the first to recongnise the weapon as it returned to the hand of it's owner. "The Invasion Society! Get them before they harm Rasputin!"

At this command,every soldier leaped into action while Zemo engaged Captain America and Bucky. Despite their greater number,it was clear that the Invasion Society had the edge. Wildcat's puches took down each and every one that got close enough while Miss America subdued her attackers from mid-air. Flash and Whizzer weaved through gunfire and greanades as they took down foes using the special high speed fighting style they developed. It seemed like it would be an easy victory until Rasputin's followers joined the fight.

Twin blades popped out from Koenan's sleeves as he joined the fray,taking down Wildcat first before Wolverine extended his claws and engaged him in a duel. There was a sickening clash as blade met bone and only Wolverine's healing factor kept him from howling in pain each time. Meanwhile, Ilsa was preoccupied with fighting the more powerful members of the Society. Few people knew she was a Homo Magi whom Rasputin had taken under his wing for the purpose of serving his masters.

As Flash and Whizzer rushed at her from both sides,a simple gesture caused them to become stone statues. Ilsa then turned to see Green Lantern gasp in shock before firing a barrage of emerald energy at her in a rage. She formed a shield around herself in response before conjuring up a barrage of wooden spikes to hurl at her foe.

Due to being beaten by a baseball bat early in his career, Alan Scott believed his ring was useless against wood and therefore,this weakness became reality. The spikes cut through the shield he attempted to make and pierced straight through him. With a sickening cry,he went limp. "ALAN!"

Miss America's shock over the death of her lover soon turned to anger as she charged Ilsa head on,ready to end her. Meanwhile, Wolverine was growing more and more frustrated with fighting Kroenan. He had clearly earned his rank as he matched Logan blow for blow with his blades. Each strike eventually wore down and broke off Wolverine's claws almost too fast for the hero's healing abilities to regenerate them. Adding to Logan's rage was how quickly Koenen had beaten Wildcat. Ted would live,this Logan knew but the swift and leathal strike was almost inhuman in it's precision and seemed burned in Wolverine's memory. Allowing these thoughts to occupy his mind A slash across the chest followed by a swift kick was enough to send Logan crashing into a nearby statue and bury him under it's rubble.

Thinking his foe dead, Kroenan prepared to aid Zemo when Wolverine burst from the rubble with his costume in shreds. Koenan prepared for round two but something was different. Wolverine's stance was now akin to that of an animal ready to pounce and his face was contorted into a beastly snarl. He had entered into a berserker rage,a state where he had no control over his basic animal instincts and went wild. The Invasion Society had contended with this side of Logan for a long while and always feared whenever it would emerge but Koenan seemed unaffected even as Wolverine unleashed a feral growl and lunged.

…

Captain America tensed up from his place on the other side of the battle field. He could somehow sense that something had gone wrong and whatever it was frightened him. Before his thoughts could consume him however, Bucky's voice brought him back to reality. "LOOK OUT CAP!"

Bucky tackled his partner to the ground in time to save him from Zemo's newest ray gun. This particular weapon was designed to kill at full power and would have done so if not for Bucky's instinctive reaction. The young hero was not fast enough to avoid a hit however and fell unconscious,saved from death by the gun's current low setting. Zemo would never allow his enemies such a swift and easy death.

"BUCKY!" An enraged Captain America leaped to his feet and began engaging the Baron in combat. While Zemo was a decent fighter,he was usually no match for his old foe but the super soldier's anger gave him the edge today. "It was almost worth joining that stupid mystic to be rid of you" Zemo taunted as he pummeled his foe "perhaps I should even thank those Ogdru Jehad he kept yammering about."

The corrupt Baron threw the badly beaten Captain to the ground before picking up the fallen shield and holding it over his enemy's head. "But then again,I would hate to have you die thinking me a hypocrate." Cap struggled to remain conscious but was in too much pain. It wasn't until he glimpsed Bucky that his fighting spirit returned and he rolled out of the way of Zemo's attack to perform a sweep kick that knocked the Baron down long enough to retrieve his shield. "Trust me Zemo,if you knew exactly what I thought of you,being a hypocrite is the best compliment you could ever get!"

…

Bruttenholm knew he didn't really belong here. He wasn't a soldier or even a field agent for the Bureau but something had to be done. Even with Rasputin unconscious,the portal had been opened and anyone or anything could have come through amid this chaos. With battles raging on every other side of the island,this was his only chance.

Whipping out a grenade from his coat pocket, Bruttenholm made a beeline towards the portal generator,pulling the pin and readying himself to throw. He didn't count on the soldiers stationed near the device as a precaution. One of them saw and pulled out a pistol for a shot as the paranormal researcher. It struck Bruttenholm in the leg but the grenade was already in motion, causing the generator's downfall. Bruttenholm collapsed to the ground with a limp that would remain with him all his life though as the soldiers stared dowm at him with guns aimed to finish the job,he feared there wouldn't be much left of it.

The paranormal researcher closed his eyes tight and prepared for the end but as the guns fired,someone appeared in front of him to block their path. Bruttenholm looked to see a woman defending him but it was no ordinary woman. She was over six feet tall with a muscular yet feminine physique and possessed blonde hair and blue eyes,the very personification of feminine power and beauty. She was dressed in a red top with a golden eagle emblem on it,a blue star spangled skirt and red boots. A gold tiara with a star on it encircled her head and the silver bracelets she wore actually enabled her to deflect the hail of bullets away from the two of the them. A golden lasso hung at her hip.

This was Wonder Woman, a super heroine second only to Captain America in terms of fame. It was she who had inspired women like Miss America to look beyond society's flawed view of their sex and fight for their country. She had also been key to the formation of the Invasion Society and quickly put to rest their original notion of using her as a secretary after a display of strength. Bruttenholm himself had studied reports of her exploits and come to the conclusion that she was an Amazon from supposed mythology but had not yet found real proof.

Wonder Woman proceeded to attack the the enemy troops,beating them effortlessly even as she casually turned to the researcher. "Professor Trevor Bruttenholm I presume? You've done good work here tonight but I suggest you get to safety for what's to come. I would hate for the BRPD to lose it's best researcher." As she departed, a surprised Bruttenholm would never suspect that her dual identity as Diana Prince of military intelligence had secured this information.

Wonder Woman went to work fighting her way across the island against recovered troops. She eventually encountered Koenan still holding his own against a berserk Wolverine. Positioning herself between the two,she used her bracelets to block Koenan's blades before catching him offguard with a series of attacks that knocked him unconscious. Wonder Woman then turned on her heel and delivered a kick to the charging Wolverine.

"Calm yourself Logan" she said "you're far too strong to give into instinct like this." When her only response was a low growl,the super heroine sighed and pulled out her lasso. "I hope that one day this won't be necessary" Wonder Woman said as she roped her teammate before he could attack again. The lasso was her greatest weapon as it's enchantments could make anyone obey her and speak only the truth. It was also the best way to deal with Wolverine's berserker rages.

"Calm yourself Logan" Wonder Woman repeated more firmly "calm yourself." For a moment, Wolverine struggled against his bonds but then returned to his normal self. "D…Diana? What in blazes happened!? Where's Ted?" "Later Logan" Diana responded as she released him "the rest of the Society needs help. You still remember the fastball special?" Logan smirked in response.

…

Meanwhile, Miss America was being badly beaten by Ilsa,who had now assumed the form of a massively muscled brute. The evil Homo Magi had at first fought simply by hurling bolts of mystic energy that her foe dodged in the air until getting close enough to land a punch. The female Nazi became enraged at the blood that was drawn and shocked Miss America by assuming her current form for hand to hand combat. Miss America was strong but magically enhanced strength combined with Nazi combat training was too much for her. Ilsa beat her brutally and would have killed her had Wonder Woman not hurled Wolverine directly towards her for a surprise attack. This allowed the two heroes to fight the Nazi Homo Magi off and force her to resume her normal form. She cast them both a cold glare before vanishing in a flash of red light. They would later find Rasputin and Koenan gone as well.

"Somethin' won't right about her" Wolverine commented as he helped Miss America to her feet "she smelled…unnatural. I got the same scent off the Russian before Cap conked him. I think it might be the reason for all the hocus pocus." "We'll worry about that later" Wonder Woman said "right now, I've only got one question:where's Steve?"

…

Zemo staggered back from Captain America's punch and just barely managed to avoid one from a newly recovered Bucky. He attempted to use his raygun but was disarmed by Captain America's shield. "It's over Zemo" the super soldier proclaimed "surrender and tell us every thing you know about Project Ragna Rok!" "I think not Herr Captain" Zemo responded as he pressed a hidden button on his belt buckle "and not simply because I refuse to acknowledge that this ridiculous endeavor ever happened!"

An aircraft of Zemo's own design rose from the waves and he ran towards it. Captain America attempted to stop him but was too late to prevent his take off. "We'll never be able to catch him now!" Bucky lamented "we may have lost our only lead to what exactly was happening here!"

"Don't be too sure kid." Bucky heard his partner say and looked above them to see an odd transparent craft piloted by Wonder Woman. This "invisible plane" was the super heroine's personal transportation and could respond to telepathic commands when needed. Wherever it came from,it's technology was decades ahead of even "Project Rebirth."

"Hello boys,need a lift?" Wonder Woman joked as she extended the plane's rope ladder. Captain America and Bucky were hoisted aboard and the super soldier flashed the super heroine a smile. "Perfect timing as usual angel" he said as Wonder Woman embraced him for a quick kiss. Few people,even the Invasion Society knew the two were lovers both in costume and in their secret identities. Only Wolverine and Bucky ever knew the truth.

They pursued Zemo's plane far out to sea. The moment they were beside it, Captain America and Bucky leaped on top and were ready to grab their foe when the corrupt baron ejected. Zemo was ready to parachute to safety when Wonder Woman lassoed him and pulled him aboard her plane. "Talk Zemo" the super heroine ordered through clenched teeth "What exactly is Project Ragna Rok?"

Before Zemo could speak however,an explosion was heard and Wonder Woman glimpsed the Baron's plane plummet into the ocean. "STEVE!" the super heroine cried out and turned back to Zemo in a rage. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"The plane was booby trapped" Zemo explains mechanically under the lasso's enchantments "I planted a bomb inside and activated it just before ejecting. Escape is next to impossible." Wonder Woman restrained herself from killing Zemo right there and flew over the ocean,searching for any sign of her love and Bucky. 'He's perfectly safe' she thought to herself 'Steve's an expert pilot even under pressure. There's no way he didn't survive.' This was what she told herself after two hours of fruitless searching and what she would continue to tell herself many years later.

…

In the ruins of what was once a chapel a while later,the remaining members of the group bowed their heads for the fallen Green Lantern and their leader. Miss America was comforted by the now mobile Whizzer and Flash while Wonder Woman grieved silently,staying strong even in her darkest hour. It was Bruttenholm who first broke the silence: "This isn't over,something got through the portal." A more tense silence followed until Wolverine said "I smell…brimstone. He then looked up and saw a shadow crawling amid the rafters. "Up there!"

The shadow let out a shriek at being discovered and dove down onto Wolverine's head,clawing at him. "Get this flamin' thing off me!" Logan growled in irritation as he extended his claws. Everyone allowed themselves a chuckle at this before Bruttenholm pulled a candy bar from his coat pocket and lured the creature away from Wolverine into the light.

It resembled a monkey in appearance except for red skin and horns. It's right hand was massive and made of stone,being immensely out of proportion with it's body. By all rights,everyone should have felt disgusted but seeing the creature embraced by Bruttenholm and proving itself little more than a newborn,no one said a word.

After that night,the Invasion Society went their separate ways. The war ended not long afterwards and Bruttenholm took the demon child to an Air Force base in New Mexico to be raised as a human. In time,he {as they had found out} would become the BRPD's top agent. They called him Hellboy.


	5. Origins: Kal

Origins: Kal

Several light years away from Earth,in an unknown galaxy,there existed a planet called Krypton. It's people were nearly identical to Earthlings except that their biology made them living solar batteries. They drew power from their sun to gain superhuman strength,speed,invulnerability,senses, and even the power of flight. All this combined with their highly advanced tech made them feel virtually invincible. Though they would never wage war for the sake of conquest,the people of Krypton fully believed none would dare attack a race of supermen. This was before the coming of Galactus.

The Devourer of Worlds announced his impending arrival by first sending the Silver Surfer,his Herald known for resembling a silver humanoid and riding upon a board for transportation. He had once been Norrin Radd of the planet Zenn-La,who became Galactus' Herald in exchange for the salvation of his world. He had no memory of his previous life but had served Galactus faithfully for centuries now.

Silver Surfer had delivered his warning to the Kryptonions to surrender peacefully and gone on to summon his master. The Kryptonians refused however and fought back when Galactus appeared,first using the planet's defenses and then directly attacking him with their powers. Lead by General Zod,the men and women of Krypton's army attacked the World Devourer even as he assembled his Elemental Converter,the device he created to turn planets into a form of energy that was easier for him to consume. Galactus easily defeated the few that got close while Silver Surfer fought off the rest. Another purpose of the Herald was defending Galactus and keeping him from wasting his power on physical confrontation. One such as he only fought those worthy enough to face him.

"You have caused my master great annoyance this day" Silver Surfer said as he clashed with a stubborn Zod "must you delay the inevitable with this pointless battling?" The Herald of Galactus hurled his foe into a nearby building and hovered above the newly made opening. "I had hoped such an evolved people would be unlike so many others,that you would understand the need for Galactus' nourishment" Silver Surfer mused to himself "I suppose that this is simply not meant to be." Zod burst from the rubble with a roar of rage and unleashed a blast of heat vision,one of three extensions of his superhuman senses,at Silver Surfer on full power. Any normal being would have been incinerated but the Herald of Galactus felt nothing.

As Zod began hammering the Surfer with punches that did nothing,the cosmic being turned his attention to his master. The Elemental Converter was usually done around this time but a new wave of Kryptonian soldiers lead by Zod's female compatriot Ursa had started their attack on Galactus. 'My master can not waste any more time here' Silver Surfer thought 'I must find the source of the Kryptonians' offensive capabilities and neutralize it.' Gazing at the still attacking Zod,the Silver Surfer probed his mind with the Power Cosmic until he found the source of the General's abilities:the yellow rays of Krypton's sun.

With his task set, Silver Surfer sped away with an enraged Zod flying after him. He flew high above Krypton's atmosphere until he was in close proximity with the planet's sun and once again put the Power Cosmic to work. He aged the sun's matter until it's color began slowly chamging from yellow to crimson red. It was at this same time that Zod threw another punch at the Surfer,only to cry out in pain for the first time in his life. The General pulled his hand back and was shocked to see he was bleeding. "Wha-what have you done?" Zod stammered as he looked at the Surfer with frightened eyes. "I have altered the wavelength of your sun's solar energy output" Galactus' Herald replied without emotion "it is no longer compatable with your biology and the abilities you gain from it will soon vanish completely."

Zod raced to process this information and came to a horrifying realization:this meant he could no longer fly. With a horrified scream,the General plummeted out of the sky and below, Ursa and the other Kryptonian soldiers also experienced a power loss and were killed by Galactus. The Elemental Converter was then completed and the World Devourer began to feed on Krypton. In the capital of Kryptonopolis however,one man took action. This man was Jor-El,Krypton's greatest scientist and it's rejected savior.

Jor-El had predicted the coming of Galactus for years,monitoring his voyages in secret and discovering his pattern. When he presented his findings to the Science Council and petitioned to build a space fleet that would allow an escape from their doomed world,he was mocked mercilessly. Most on Krypton had denounced Galactus as a myth and being further antagonized by political rival Zod all but ensured his failure, He had however managed to construct a ship small enough to save one person:his infant son.

"Quickly Lara" Jor-El said to his wife as she approached "we only have precious moments to spare. Do you have the recording?" Lara only nodded and looked at the bundle in his arms. Wrapped in blankets of red and blue and only months old,her's and Jor-El's son Kal-El stared back. As he cooed happily in his mother's arms.a tear fell down her cheek. Soon he would face his destiny as Krypton's last son.

"Why Earth Jor-El?" Lara asked her husband not for the first time since he announced their son's destination "it's natives are ruled by predjudice and fear. They are lightyears behind us in every way possible." The scientist did not answer right away.

Ever since the ancient days when a colony of Eternals came to Krypton via an Atlantian space craft and blessed their descendents with God-like abilities, scientists had theorized that Kryptonians shared a common ancestor somewhere amid the stars. Jor-El believed he had found this in the natives of Earth but was dismayed at how they paled in comparison to those that founded his home. They had no gifts given to them by the sun and their enemies could rule them through fear and hatred. This fear, this feeling of powerlessness, was what Jor-El believed to be the root of the race's many flaws. He knew his son would be hope for the human race. He would be a reflection of what they once were and could be again. He would be…a Superman. "They can be as great as we once were Lara…if they are given a guiding light. Now quickly,we have no time left."

Jor-El took the child from his wife and placed him in the small ship. Lara then gave him a kryptonian recording device marked with the cursive "S" that was the El family crest,the last piece of his son's heritage. With a heavy sigh,the scientist placed this inside as well.

"Know that we will never be far from you my son" Jor-El whispered as he prepared the ship for launch "may Rao bless you always."

The dome-like roof of Jor-El's home opened and the ship launched into space just as Krypton perished,the World Devourer's feeding destroying it and leaving rubble. Galactus stood indifferently amid the rubble before departing for easier targets with his Herald. Neither Cosmic Being gave notice to the one small ship that escaped just seconds before. It traveled far until it entered Space Sector 2814,more specifically the Milky Way Galaxy. As Jor-El had planned, the ship reached Earth, where decades had passed since Hellboy appeared.

From his observatory on the moon, Uatu the Watcher saw the ship crash somewhere in a Kansas field and received a mild surprise. "Interesting" he mused "very interesting. I wasn't expecting him to arrive on this Earth." Besides his designated galaxy, Uatu could also view various alternate realities and the versions of Earth they contained. He had seen this scene play out thousands of times in a thousand different ways but there was always one constant in every one of them. It was because of this that Uatu had to smile when an old pickup truck arrived on the scene.

"Sweet Christmas" Jonathan Kent muttered as he exited his truck "what the hell was that?" "It looked like some kind of missile" his wife Martha commented "but who would launch a missile way out here in Smallvile?" The couple approached the object cautiously and felt themselves jump back when it began to open. "Stay back Martha" Jonathan whispered as he proctectively blocked her path "who knows what's in that thing!?"

A tiny cry seemed to answer Jonathan and Martha forced her way through to look inside. "Why…it's a baby!" "A baby! Who puts a baby in…whatever this thing is."

"That's what we intend to find out" a new voice said from behind the Kents. The couple turned to see a group of people dressed in the uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. A dark skinned woman with short black hair and a hard face stepped forward. "Sir,Madam, I'm Commander Hill and I'm afraid I have to ask you to turn this child over to S.H.I.E.L.D and say nothing of what you found. This could be a matter of global security."

Uatu watched as the child and his craft were taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody while the Kents were forcibly escorted back to their farm. He hadn't expected such a twist. "Yes,very interesting indeed" he muttered to himself before turning his attention elsewhere. He next focused on Abin Sur,his close friend and the Green Lantern of his sector. Uatu wondered whom would get his ring this time?

…

"Christ Hill,you're tellin' me you took a baby into custody? Does this look like a nursery to you!?" Nick Fury,World War II veteran, CIA agent,and current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was fuming as he marched through the corridors of the massive Helicarrier that served as headquarters. Mere hours ago,they had been alerted to a possible extraterrestrial craft entering Earth's atmosphere. When a team was sent to investigate, Fury expected reports of monsters bursting from people's chests and even bald little freaks asking to phone home,not what looked to be his agents attacking a civilian couple and stealing their kid!"

"With all due respect Director Fury,the couple had just found the baby and he definitely wasn't in a basket." Hill replied "we've been doing tests on him and we've found out he definitely isn't human. He seems to have some rather unique abilities as well." "What can he do, read minds?" Fury asked sarcastically.

At this point,they had arrived at the testing lab where the supposed alien was being studied. Hill's expression was almost smug as the automatic doors opened. "See for yourself sir." Fury's jaw dropped at the sight of the lab in ruins and it's personel cowering in fear as a small baby hovered in mid-air,holding several tons of machinery over his head and giggling.

…

Through means that would remain classified, the baby was eventually calmed down. Hill was forced to act as a surrogate mother and rocked him to sleep as Fury read over the reports. "We have-" a scientist began rather loudly before being hushed by Hill. Noting the Commander's stern glare,he cleared his throat and spoke again in a hushed voice.

"We have uncovered a series of abilities through tests, some of which are destined only to increase as he grows up. Aside from flight and superhuman strength,he also produces x-rays from his eyes and can already hear much better than anyone else his age." The scientist's speech was cut short by the baby beginning to cry and Hill issuing another death glare. This time,it was ignored and the scientist continued "we were almost ready to label him a mutant until we found this in that thing he was found im."

The scientist handed Fury an odd device resembling an electronic tapestry. The moment that Fury touched it,it began to light up and a glowing "S" insignia formed on it. From this, a hologram was projected of a man and woman with unnaturally blue eyes. They were dressed in black body suits with dark green robes wore over them and the same "s" inscribed on crests they wore. The woman wore a gold headpiece as well as the cap that hid both her and the man's hair from view.

Fury gazed at this sight for a few seconds until the image began to flicker and produce static noises. He turned to the scientist for explanations and received a shrug. "It was a bit damaged when we first saw it. Hill's team was-" Fury shushed him when the man in the hologram began speaking,the flickering image making his expression unreadable and his words choppy.

"Kal-El, We are…planet..destroyers…sent you…on vital mission. You…must…harness… power…and begin…dominion of…the planet…teach Earthlings…fear you…insure Earth…meets…same fate as Krypton. Good luck…my s-" The message ended then and there.

A tense silence followed before Hill spoke up. "Sir,maybe we should alert S.W.O.R.D. about this development. They are made to handle these types of situations after all." "No dice Hill,we found him,this is our mess to clean up" Fury replied.

"It's obvious this 'Kal-El'was sent by a race of planet destroying psychopaths" the scientist interjected "he's probably pre-programmed to grow up and kill us all! We have to neutralize him now!" "We don't kill kids" Fury said in a quiet yet deadly serious tone "we train him to work for us and make sure he never finds out what he is. In a world with mutants and metahumans running around,we'll need something to level the playing field."

So saying, Fury took the baby from Hill and examined him more closely. As Kal-El attempted to grab his eyepatch,a race trace of a smile could be seen on the war veteran's features. "So your name is Kal-El? Well Kal,welcome to S.H.I.E.L D. headquarters. You'll make a hell of an agent."


	6. Origins: Batman

: Origins Batman

While Kal-El grew up and trained under the watchful eye of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury,another young man was meeting his destiny elsewhere. Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham, New York around the same time Kal-El landed on Earth. His father, Dr. Thomas Wayne had worked for many years with his partner Howard Stark to make their shared company, Wayne-Stark Industries,into the leading enterprise and technology firm in the world. This left both families very wealthy but Thomas was most often stern and distant, displaying more compassion and generosity towards patients than his son.

Bruce's best and only friend growing up seemed to be Tony Stark, Howard's son. Tony was a few years older than Bruce but he knew a lot about rough relationships with fathers. Howard was a brilliant inventor but a harsh father and always pushing Tony to be the best. Talking with Tony always made Bruce thankful that his father wasn't an alcoholic.

"You should come with us Tony,it'll be awesome and Dad wouldn't mind. He likes you." Currently,the two boys were in the underground cavern beneath the Wayne Estate that they had discovered a year ago and discussing plans for a rare family outing. Tony had managed to convert the cave into his own private workshop to tinker with his own inventions in his spare time. For all his father issues,Tony's intellect had been cultivated by Howard's influence and he was currently considered a young genius prodigy.

The twelve year old inventor turned from his latest project and gave his eight year old friend a smile. "No thanks Bruce, 'Zorro' is a bit too old school for my taste. I honestly don't see how you like that 'Cape and Cowl' hero stuff anyway. Now,how about getting outta here huh? Your dad hates to be kept waiting." With a roll of his eyes but a smile on his face, Bruce obliged and began walking towards the rope ladder they always used. His Mom was right when she said Tony wouldn't go for anything that didn't star Robert Downy Junior.

…

The movie was everything Bruce had hoped and more. While his father complained about a new member of the Board of Directors, Obediah Stane Bruce thought was his name,the young boy imagined himself as Zorro while they walked home. "Bruce, that will be quite enough" Thomas scolded as his son made the same fencing motions Zorro had in the film. His wife Martha laughed however. "Let the boy have his fun Thomas,what's the harm?"

The family had just entered Park Row when a man stepped from the shadows. The first thing Bruce noticed was the gun in his hand. "Don't move" the man snarled in a gravelly voice "we'll start with the pearls around the lady's neck." Thomas stepped forward and boldly stated "don't you dare touch my wife or I'll-" his sentence was cut short by a bullet to the heart.

"THOMAS!" Martha gave a piercing shriek as her husband crumpled to the pavement and the mugger turned to her. "This will shut you up!" Another shot rang out and Martha soon joined her husband before Bruce's horrified eyes. The boy fell to his knees and gazed at the lifeless bodies of the people he loved the most in silence,not even crying.

The mugger,Joe Chill, stared at the scene with mixed emotions. He hadn't meant to leave the boy an orphan but he had orders from a man he feared more than death itself. These feelings changed however when the boy raised his head to stare at him. These eyes were not the eyes of a child,that much was certain. These eyes were so focused and filled with an anger, a hate that seemed to peirce Chill's very soul and it fightened him.

"Stop lookin' at me like that kid" Chill stammered at he backed away "just stop!" The boy said nothing but his hate filled gaze only hardened. Actually frightened, Chill turned on his heel and ran. He was a few blocks away from the alley when the limo pulled up.

The tinted windows rolled down and a man with an odd flat looking skull smiled at Chill. "Hiya Joey,need a lift?" Chill took a step backwards,his fear growing. "H-Hammerhead!? W-what do you want? I killed Wayne just like the boss asked!"

Hammerhead chuckled. "Relax Joey,the boss knew you wouldn't let 'em down. In fact,he wants to personally congratulate ya on a job well done. Hop in."

Chill did so,knowing better than to refuse the man before him. They rode in silence until they reached the largest building the heart of Gotham. It was here that their employer awaited them. As they entered the extravagant office an hour or so later after a ride to the top floor, Chill attempted to hide his fright.

"You wanted to see me boss?" The chair before him turned to reveal a hulking bald man in a white,tailor-made suit. To most,he appeared obese but his bulk was in fact,pure solid muscle. He regarded Chill with a slight smile that sent fear through the smaller man's spine.

This man was Wilson Fisk alias the Kingpin,the most powerful crime boss in all of New York. For years, Gotham had served as the center of Fisk's empire. By bribing both police and political officials alike,he had remained unchallenged as he lead Gotham's underworld in ravaging the city. However,this reign had come to an end when Thomas Wayne was elected for city council a few years ago. The philanthropist's plans to improve the city and reduce the crime rate had been a danger to the Kingpin's operations for some time,giving hope to a city whose spirit he had spent years trying to crush. It was because of this that the Waynes had to die and a common thug could do the job much more discreetly than any assassin that Fisk could hire.

"Ah,Mister Chill" Fisk greeted him with a deep yet elegent sounding voice "I trust all went accordingly?" Chill nodded nervously. "Yeah boss,I offed Wayne and his old lady just like ya asked. No one even saw me."

Fisk raised an eyebrow. "No one Mr. Chill? It seems to me that their son saw more than enough." Fisk pulled out a remote and turned on a T.V. monitor on the nearby wall. It showed the entire scene in alley up to Chill's retreat.

"Your loss of nerves left Wayne's company with a heir,which will make buying out Stark and purchasing their business much more difficult. I am afraid that such a mistake can't be tolerated while in my employ." Fisk got up from his desk and effortlessly hoisted Chill in the air before walking over to the window. "Please Mr. Fisk,Kingpin,you don't understand!" Chill pleaded "you didn't see the kid's eyes, they almost weren't human! It was like he was gonna kill me!"

Fisk leaned in close and Chill could feel his hot breath on his face. "So,you placed fearing a child's wrath above mine? That was your first mistake…and your last." A moment later, glass shattered as Chill was thrown several stories down onto the pavement below.

"You want me to go after the kid now boss?" Hammerhead asked. "No" Fisk replied as he smoked his cigarette "in the end,all he can say is that a mugger shot his parents. In a place like Gotham,things like that happen every day."

…

The funeral service is packed with mourners. The Waynes were Gotham's most prized citizens and deserved nothing less. As Bruce stares out at the coffins being lowered into the dirt,he is oblivious to even Tony's words of comfort and Obediah Stane saying that,in light of what's happened and Howard's increasing problems with alcohol, he'll be glad to take the company reins until both boys are of age. Bruce is aware of only the rage he feels and the vow he makes: no one will ever feel the way he does ever again.

…

At fourteen, Bruce left Gotham to study abroad. He intended to learn everthing he could in order to keep his vow. Tony attempted to convince him to stay and help keep Obediah away from the company a bit longer but the younger man declined. There was a war coming and he would be ready.

Fourteen years later,a twenty-eight year old Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham,ready for the war to begin. He had studied under the best in every possible field in the world,even some that were unknown to most and was now ready to begin his crusade. The first step however was to gather intelligence. What had the enemy been up to while he was away?

His first stop was Wayne-Stark Industries,which he was surprised to find had kept it's name. He would soon discover that this was all that remained of his father's legacy.

"Hi,I'm Bruce Wayne. Do youthink Mr. Stark can pencil me in?" The secretary, Pepper Potts Bruce learned was her name,looked as though she had seen a dead man. As it turned out,she had.

…

"Bruce, it's been years!" Obediah Stane stood up from his chair and ignored the shocked faces of the Board of Directors as he embraced the younger man. Bruce stiffened but Obediah didn't seem to notice. "Look at you" he praised as though greeting a lost son "you're the spitting image of your father. How have you been?"

"Not so great it seems" Bruce replied "because according to you,I'm dead." Obediah watched the younger man pull out a copy of the Daily Bugle and throw it onto the conference table. It's headline screamed "Bruce Wayne killed while studying abroad says Obediah Stane. Gotham mourns it's finest son." The date was set three years after Bruce left.

There was a tense silence before Stane actually chuckled. "Oh Bruce m'boy,that rag's no more reliable than a tabloid. I told them that your return date was not yet known and that you'd be missed. They exaggerate anything for a story."

Bruce's expression didn't change. "Okay, where's Lucius Fox? Last I heard,my father arranged for him to take over as Chairman if anything happened to him and my mother." "Fox was chairman but he stepped down five years ago" Stane replied casually "something about not having the energy to handle the job. It's a shame really, he was a great man and you can imagine my shock when he named me his replacement."

"I can only imagine" Bruce replied dryly as ever. He now came to the question in the back of his mind since he arrived in Gotham; "where's Tony? He should at least be on the Board by now." At this,the ghost of an smirk could be seen on Stane's face. "The poor boy wasn't quite up for company work ever since the incident." "The incident?"

…

Sometime later,Bruce arrived at the testing lab on the company's lower levels. His mind raced as he processed what he had been told of Tony's kidnapping by terrorists. The inventor had barely escaped with his life and his heart had been severely damaged. Bruce was racked with guilt as he remembered how coldly he had dismissed his best friend on the day he left. For a moment,he wondered if his war was worth that much sacrifice.

Bruce saw Tony,now thirty-two,hunched over with a blowtorch in his hand and smiled for the first time in years. Some things never change. He approached the older man silently but Tony looked up and turned around,giving his friend the first look at his heart monitor.

"Hello Tony" Bruce replied awkwardly "it's been a while." "Wow,fourteen years of studying abroad and your social skills suck harder than ever. Why am I not surprised?" Bruce flinched inwardly at Tony's cold tone but continued even as the later returned to work.

"I won't make excuses for-" "For what Bruce? For leaving? For running away when forced to face the real world? For turning your back on me and the company our fathers devoted their lives to? What!?"

"Your heart" was all Bruce could muster. "Shrapnel from the plane when it got brought down. It's lodged in so deep that I can't survive having it removed. I had to whip the monitor up myself when those bastards wanted me alive. Are we done?"

"No" Bruce replied "I had to leave Tony,for Gotham. I couldn't let what happened to me happen to anyone else. This city meant too much to our fathers to be left to rot." "This isn't the same Gotham we grew up in Bruce" Tony replied cynically "stick around a while this time and maybe you'll realize that. It will take more than whatever skills you learned to fix this city."

…

Tony's words plagued Bruce as he was driven home to Wayne Manor that day. He knew full well how Gotham had changed. He knew of it's crime,corruption, and prostitution. He also knew that somewhere,someone was controlling it all from the shadows. This was his war and he had all he needed to fight it so why did he feel so incomplete?

As he trained outside, Bruce thought of his travels. He thought of how he stumbled upon the order called the Chaste in Japan and earned his way into their ranks by climbing "the wall." Bruce was mentored by the group's leader,a blind martial arts master called Stick. Stick was wise and taught Bruce much but told his pupil that unless he let go of the anger that drove him and cast off the need for revenge,there was nothing more the Chaste could teach him. Unable to do what was asked of him,Bruce left soon after.

'Could Stick have been right?' Bruce thought 'do I have to let go in order to find what I need and what I'm searching for?' For a moment,Bruce contemplated just letting go and making peace with the tragedy that had haunted him for over a decade but the memories remained too strong,too vivid and the anger returned stronger than ever.

'No!' Bruce proclaimed mentally as he chopped another log in two 'I won't give up. I'll find the answer,one way or another.' From within Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth watched his surrogate son endure his inner torment and silently prayed for him.

That night, Bruce attempted to debut his skills in the seedy neighborhood of Gotham's East End. His attempts to stop underage prostitution ended when said girl's older sister {or surrogate sister} leaped in and began a brawl with him,not only holding her own but inspiring others to join in and overpower him. He ended up unconscious in the back of a police car and dreamed of his journey once more.

He saw himself in Africa to learn hunting from the Bushman tribes when tales of Wakanda reached his ears. Bruce was amazed at the rumors of their technological advancement and set out to learn more in hopes of building his arsenal. It was then and there that he encountered Wakanda's ceremonial ruler and protector,the Black Panther.

For over ten thousand years,Wakanda's Panther Cult had ruled over the nation while guarding the sacred vibranium mound that was responsible for their prosperity. Each ruler would undergo a rite of passage that would allow them to eat a special heart shaped herb that connected them to their Panther God. This connection granted him or her superhuman attributes and allowed them to assume the costumed identity of the Black Panther to defend their nation from all threats.

Upon their meeting,Bruce was attacked by T'Challa,the current Black Panther. Several years ago, T'Challa's father and predecessor T'Chakka met his end at the hand of Ulysses Klaw,a scientist who came to Wakanda to steal vibranium for his employer,Lionel Luthor. T'Challa took up his father's mantle to seek revenge and had been searching ever since.

Sensing a kindren spirit,Bruce explained his own mission and promised to aid T'Challa in exchange for vibranium. The costumed warrior king scoffed however and challenged Bruce to combat to test his worthiness. Bruce managed to hold his own and refused to give in but in the end,T'Challa beat him.

The Black Panther was impressed by his spirit however and eventually came to trust the dedicated outsider.

T'Challa instructed Bruce in the use of vibranium and even gave him a sample which was currently hidden away. He was also taught some of Wakanda's fighting styles to enhance his own skills but what Bruce really took to were the tales of the Black Panther line. From the ancient legend of how the Wakandan called Bashenga become the first Black Panther to drive off demons that arose when vibranium first appeared on Earth to the story of how a young T'Chakka fought Captain America himself, Bruce was fascinated by how the Black Panther served as a symbol for all of Wakanda and perhaps all of Africa. He wondered if he could serve as that for Gotham.

As vivid as these memories were,they soon faded to be replaced by earlier ones of the day he discovered the cave beneath Wayne Manor. Bruce remembered pitch blackness and the sound of his own breathing,which grew louder and more rapid by the second. He also remembers every second of the moment it took to realize that the sound wasn't his. The bat's shriek pierces his ears long before it emerges from the shadows,it's demonic face and glistening fangs even more prominent in darkness. For a moment,Bruce imagined it's massive wings encircling him,it's claws inches from his face…and he screams.

In this instant, his memories began to merge. Images of T'Challa as the Black Panther and the bat from his childhood fused together into a single figure,a figure dressed as a bat. This new entity seemed to stare straight at Bruce even from within his mind and it was this that shocked him awake. He quickly knocked out the two cops that had arrested him and steered the police car into a nearby lamp post,wrecking it. The police are alive but won't be able to pursue him as he escapes. He's injured but it doesn't matter: he has found what he needs.

A few days later,a limo pulled up to Wayne Manor and Tony Stark stepped out. He hadn't set foot on the property since Bruce left years ago but the memories remained fresh in his head. Regardless of his current feelings towards his childhood friend,being there made him feel more at home than he'd felt in a long time. "Master Anthony, so good to see you again" a cultered voice broke the inventor out of his musings.

Tony turned to see Alfred Pennyworth,the Waynes' longtime butler. The man had been a second father to Bruce growing up and often filled the role for Tony as well. "Hello Alfred,it's good to see you again" Tony greeted with a warm smile "your cousin Jarvis sends his regards." Alfred gave a slight smile before turning serious. "He's waiting for you."

Alfred walked away and said no more. He didn't need to. Tony climbed the old rope ladder and found Bruce waiting for him below,arms crossed and his expression unreadable. "You came" he said simply in a tone that conveyed no real emotion.

"Only as a personal favor to Alfred" Tony replied coldly "at least I still have some loyalty to the people in my life." Bruce sighed. "I already said I wouldn't make excuses Tony but out of respect for our past friendship, can't you hear me out just once? I've come to the conclusion that you're right."

"About what?" Tony asked in an agitated tone. "About what I've learned not being enough" Bruce replied "I need something more that only you can provide." "You're starting to scare me Bruce" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

The younger man sighed in exasperation. "Come with me" Bruce said and he lead Tony to a cave wall with a hollow part that could be removed. Inside, Tony saw a rare substance he never dreamed he would actually see. "Is that…vibranium!?" Bruce nodded. "What exactly have you been up to all these years Bruce?"

Bruce explained everything about his vow and the mission he had given himself. "We can take back Gotham together" he implored "we can remake it into not only the city our fathers helped make but the city they always envisioned. Please Tony, I can't do this alone. Will you help me?"

For several minutes, Tony was silent before he said "what exactly do you?" "Weapons" Bruce replied "anything other than a gun. I also intend to create a vibranium mesh costume similar to what T'Challa wore. I've drawn up some designs."

Bruce handed Tony a sketch pad that showed a man in a bat themed cloak and mask,obviously inspired by the movie he had seen on that fateful night.

"Well,I can definitely work with this but are you really gonna do the old school cape and cowl bit?" "What did you have in mind then?" Bruce asked with a slight smirk. It seemed some things never changed.

Tony merely smiled in response. "Did I ever tell you how I escaped those terrorists in the first place?" A few hours later,they were in Tony's workshop and Bruce was gazing at a large clunky gray suit of armor that Tony had built and used to escape his captors. "My heart took some damage when my plane crashed" the older man explained "I need this monitor just to survive and can't even think about using this armor again but if you give me some time, I can retool it to reflect your designs. But why a bat?" "Bats frightened me as a child and now my enemies will share my fear."

…

A few nights later,an old dock front warehouse received it's usual shipment of drugs as overseen by one Rex "Stoned" Miller. Rex was in charge of Kingpin's drug dealings because he had sold the stuff since Highschool and moved more and more with each year. He had worked his way to the top and it showed in the way he walked and spoke, Even the pale skin and bloodshot eyes he had gained from his own merchandise did little to mask the air of authority that he carried.

It was this same authority that allowed him to hire the very best. Guarding over his shipments were the Enforcers,a trio of criminals known for their unique skills. There was Fancy Dan,a martials arts expert,the Texan rope expert Montanna,and the hulking strongman called Ox who currently unloaded his latest shipment as he watched from the dock with Fancy Dan. He gazed at each crate with silent approval, seemingly indifferent to the sight of his old addiction.

"We're all set to ship out to Gotham's East End boss" Dan reported "There's been a shortage there since we bumped off Cain and his clients are getting' desperate for a fix." "They always are" Rex chuckled "be ready to ship out by the end of the week." With that,Rex turned on his heel and marched inside the warehouse,brushing past the lesser paid guards to his office in the back.

It was there that his stoic mask slipped away and the drug lord felt the pangs of addiction once again. His sickness had never eased and he always craved something to satisfy his dark desire. That was why he always had the first crate of each new shipment sent to him for "personal inspection." With an almost animalistic growl,he tore into the crate beside beside his desk to satisfy his hunger.

…

Oblivious to their boss's vice, Rex's hired help busied themselves with card games while the Enforces kept watch up front. One of them,a slender guy with greasy hair named Sid,was reading a tabloid debating the existence of Hellboy. One of his friends,a female thug named Patricia, or "Spike" as she preferred noticed this and snorted.

"You're readin' that rag again Sid? Isn't this the same paper that published a story on a school for mutants?" "That was never officially disproven Spike" Sid grunted in annoyance "and this is different anyway. Hellboy is totally real."

"Sure he is" Spike said with a roll of her eyes "but where is he?" Suddenly,a large black figure crashed through the roof and a demon resembling a bat stood before the gang members. Sid turned to Spike with a look of terror on his face. "You had to ask,didn't you!?

Bruce took note of their expressions beneath his helmet. 'They're afrad' he thought 'as cowardly and suspicious as all the rest.' Tony would be thrilled to see his new armor was effective with it's midnight black color scheme,clawed gauntlets and helmet designed to resemble a bat with it's mouth open and fangs exposed. Bruce had however managed to convince Tony to add a cape and a red bat symbol on the chest.

The thugs bit back their fear and drew their guns. The spray of bullets was useless against the armor's vibrainium exoskeleton and only increased their fear as he stood against their assault unharmed. With a flick of his wrist, Bruce unleashed the armor's weapon systems as a bat shaped boomerang shot out and disarmed the thugs one by one. Spike grabbed a nearby crowbar and charged only to have a bola shoot out and constrict her legs, sending her to the ground.

The others attempted to charge the bat creature together and overwhelm him but were outmatched by his armor-enhanced strength and expert combat skills. He had just demolished the last hired thug when his armor's scanners detected three bio-signatures behind him. Bruce turned just in time to be lassoed by Montanna as the Enforcers arrived. "Well,well,what have we here? Seems someone's a little too eager for Halloween" Fancy Dan said as he walked towards the intruder to look him in the eye.

"Heh,you are one ugly cuss" Dan mused as he studied the bat creature's demonic face "must be one of those mutants you read about." The moment that Dan leaned in,a small nozzle extended from the bat creature's mouth. A chemical mist was then sprayed into the gangster's shocked face,leaving him gasping for air. It was a cheap trick but just the distraction that Bruce needed.

He effortlessly pulled Montanna towards him and flipped him straight into Dan. Bruce then snapped the rope easily and turned to face the charging Ox. He ducked under a punch and delivered a swift kick to the big man's solar plexis. As Ox doubled over in pain,he was met with an uppercut which was followed by a devastating roundhouse kick. The big man was sent crashing into a nearby drug crate and lay sprawled among the spilled contraband unconscious.

Bruce then spun on his heel to engage the recovered Fancy Dan,blocking most of his strikes and knocking him unconscious in one move. The Enforcers were down but their employer still remained. "What the hell is going on out there?" Rex grunted as he stumbled from his office,angry that his "quiet time" had been interrupted.

A well placed batarang to the fuse box sent the warehouse into darkness just as Rex stumbled across his beaten thugs and the demolished Enforcers. The paranoid criminal instinctively drew his gun,aware that someone or something lurked in the shadows. Bruce darted among the rafters in virtual silence,a skill learned from his time with the Chaste,as his helmet's infared vision navigated him through the darkness. Rex grew more frightened by the second down below and began shooting at even the tiniest sound.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The frightened drug lord screamed as he unleashed a hail of bullets into the darkness "WHERE!?" "Here" came a deep,demonic voice as the bat demon swooped down from the shadows. The systems in Bruce's helmet electronically modified his voice to match the demonic form he had taken and bring greater fear to the enemy. The fact that Rex frequently suffered hallucinations only made the job easier.

"OH GOD!" Rex screamed in horror and shot the monster at point blank range. This proved useless as the bat creature disarmed him and effortlessly pinned him to the wall. "DON'T KILL ME MAN!" Rex begged as the confident fascade he used in front of his underlings faded completely "DON'T KILL ME!"

"I'm not going to kill you" the monster rumbled "I want you to tell your friends and whoever you work for that the war for Gotham has begun." "WHAT ARE YOU!?" "I'm Batman."


	7. Origins: Wonder Woman

Part 4: Wonder Woman

While Batman and othern heroes began to emerge for the new generation,another unique champion was being forged with connections to the past. On the hidden isle of Themyscira,the Amazon race had flourished for many centuries. Under the wise rule of Hippolyta,they had created a utopian society cleansed of the evil that plagued "Man's world." This did not however prevent the Amazon Queen from remembering her time there with great joy…as well as great sadness.

Not a day went by when Hippolyta didn't think of Steve or her time in the Invasion Society as "Wonder Woman." The thrill of comeradery,the honor she felt fighting to preserve freedom,the playful flirtations with Logan,the friendly rivalry with Miss America,all these thoughts coursed through her when she gazed at the shrine located in her palace as she did now. Her old costume was located in a display case and above it was a large portrait of everyone in soldier formation,total dedication to serving their country etched on each face. It was the first time the Invasion Society joined forces and one of the most historic days of the second World War.

To the left of this was a more casual portrait of the team in their headquarters,the males gathered around the meeting table as Hippolyta and Miss America engaged in an arm wrestling match. Hippolyta wore an almost cocky smirk while the younger heroine looked flustered,muscles noticeably bulging from strain. The Hippolyta of the present chuckled as memories of her victory and the group's laughter over Madeline's rather childish denial entered her mind. Before walking away,she cast a quick glance at the way Steve smiled warmly in the photo,a red gloved hand on her shoulder in friendship,support and much more.

Shaking such thoughts from her head before sadness overtook her, Hippolyta walked outside to see her subjects enjoying the tranquility of their home. Now free of the war and aggression of the outside world,they were free to give up the warrior lifestyle to pursue things like the arts and science. Hippolyta still insured that warriors existed however in the event that the outside world saw fit to attack. Through her enchanted mirror,she had seen how much the world had changed over the decades. From the armored tyrant called to the rampaging monster known as the Hulk,it seemed that a new breed of evil even greater than the Third Reich had taken root in the world and the heroes were hardly any better.

The more the Amazon Queen dwelled on this,the more she thought that the world of man needed a champion for peace once more. Perhaps she could…this was her last thought before she saw the bright flash in the sky.

…

Far out on the coast,swords clashed as two young Amazon warriors sparred against one another. One was tall with dark raven hair and bright blue eyes while the other greatly resembled a young Hippolyta. This was particularly appropriate as she was Hippolyta's own daughter Artume and her sparring partner was her sister Diana.

Both daughters had been molded from clay long ago but had been brought to life through different means. Where Artume had been born through an experiment to reverse a gorgon's power, Diana was granted life by the Gods themselves and deemed worthy to receive their blessings. This made Diana more powerful than the average Amazon and the favored daughter of Hippolyta, creating a wide rift between the sisters for many years now. Artume had trained herself to the breaking point to match her sibling yet the natural edge remained and Hippolyta's respect eluded her still. The anger felt by this often manifested itself in sparring,as it did today.

"It seems Apollo smiles on me today Diana" Artume grunted as her attacks became more aggressive and she began rapidly gaining ground "I have prayed for many nights that he would offer a change from the usual outcome of our matches." With that said,the blonde Amazon managed to disarm her sister and had her pinned to a nearby tree. The smug smirk and the gleam in her eye seemed more sinister than it should have but Diana didn't notice. She merely smirked back and when Artume attempted a swipe at her head,she ducked down and attempted a sweep-kick that her sister avoided with a sumersault that created some distance between the two.

Diana rushed at her sister and leaped into the air to come down with a drop kick. Artume raised her sword to block the assault and the blade was sent flying out of her hand to become embedded in the soil. The two then began trading and blocking punches in rapid succession,going at it for several minutes. It finally ended when Artume threw a punch and Diana grabbed her extended arm,using it as leverage to hurl her into a nearby tree. It shattered on contact and the blonde amazon was on her back amidst the remains.

"Praise Apollo" Diana chuckled good naturedly "it usually takes much less time for you to land on your back." She then walked over and offered Artume her hand. Despite their rivalry,Diana truly cared for her sister more than she could express but Artume was not so forgiving. She angrily slapped Diana's hand away and stood on her own,fixing her sibling with a venomous glare.

"You may praise Hercules for it is his affection for mother that made him bless you with strength greater than his own" Artume spat "with such at your could you not win!?" Diana was somewhat startled by her sibling's harsh tone but placed a comforting hand on her shoulder regardless. "You fought well" she complimented "strength will only carry one so far without the skill you yourself possess." "Save your pity and pray that you never lose favor with the Gods" Artume snapped back "for then I-" both were silenced by the bright flash that appeared in the sky above them. In that instant, both held the same thought: 'has that day come today?'

The flash hovered closer to the ground until it took on a shape,the shape of a woman.

The woman was tall with a muscular yet feminine build that was not out of place on any Amazon. She had long red hair and was dressed in a crimson halter top with matching pants, gold boots,matching bracelets, and a metallic headband. She gazed at the two Amazons with a look of awe and worshp that made it seem as though it was they who were Gods.

"Thank the Godess! I've arrived safely" the woman announced before turning her gaze on the two before her. "Quickly sisters, I must speak with Queen Hippolyta!" "As you wish" a new voice spoke up and the trio saw Hippolyta herself on horseback. "Mother" Diana and Artume spoke in union and bowed respectfully as the Queen approached.

Hippolyta nodded at her daughters in silent greeting and approached the stranger. "Who are you sister and what is your business here?" The woman approached Hippolyta and actually kneeled before her. "I am called Thundra my Queen,a warrior of the United Sisterhood Alliance. On behalf of all women,I humbly request your aid."

…

Thundra was taken back to the city where she revealed herself to be from the future era of the twenty-third century. In her time,women had undergone genetic enhancement to become the stronger sex and gone on to dominate men,turning the world into a matriarchical empire called Femizonia. However, groups of men had recently risen up in rebellion and even used stolen technology to enhance themselves and turn the tides. The Femizons,having been inspired by the ancient legends of Hippolyta to begin their conquest of men in the first place,had sent Thundra back in time to collect Amazon DNA. It was the hope that this DNA could produce even stronger Femizons and win the war. As Thundra explained this along with holographic films to verify the truth of her worlds,Hippolyta and her daughters kept silent.

"Your DNA alone would be a great boon, oh Queen but it is Artume we are truly interested in." Thundra explained "the ancient texts describe her courage and ferocity as legendary!" Artume smiled at this and both Hippolyta and Diana took note of the gleam in her eye. Hippolyta then turned her gaze on Thundra and asked "you are certain our DNA is the key to winning this war?"

"of course" Thundra replied as though it were obvious "we have seen the outcome without it." She then showed Hippolyta a new series of holographic films that depicted a new future,one where barbaric men enslaved women and war infested the globe. This was a future where Earth had become Machus,the ultimate male sexist fantasy. It was this timeline that was thought to result from Femizonia's rebels and what Thundra was sent back to stop.

When it all ended, Thundra gazed at the Queen with an almost childlike expectantcy. "Do you see why I came back oh Queen? Do you see what we must stop?" "Yes" Hippolyta answered in a tone that sounded as though she were holding back disgust "it reminded me much of the ancient days." "Then,you will help us?" "No,that is why I will not."

Thundra's face bore the look of one who had been betrayed by their hero. "WHAT! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOUR SEX!?" Hippolyta faced the Femizon with a hard glare as she said "yes but I have also seen your world and from what I can tell,there is virtually no difference between the two. Your women are nothing but arrogant brutes stooping to the level of the men you berate so passonitely. I have spent time in Man's World and have relized that the old views of the sexes are vastly flawed. Men and women are the same in many ways and not always in a positive sense. You want your war ended? Make peace with the men you have enslaved and strive for equality rather than dominance over one another."

Thundra went from hurt to confused to enraged in seconds. With a roar,she lashed out with the chain she had attatched to her bracelets,which Hippolyta barely avoided.

"EQUALITY WITH MEN!? PEACE!? THOSE ARE THE SAME LIES THAT THE WOMEN OF THE OLD ERA BELIEVED IN,THIS ERA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEM!?"

Thundra charged Hippolyta only to be halted by Amazon soldiers. The Femizon warrior was strong but they were stronger if only by the slightest margin. Eventually,they overwhelmed Thundra and she found herself shackled and forced to kneel before Hippolyta. While it was well within the Femizon's power to break her bonds,she actually seemed too hurt to even attempt it.

"It seems the Hippolyta whom I modeled myself after since I was a child was a mere myth" she spat,anger and betrayal evident in her tone. "It appears so" Hippolyta replied evenly "I pity you for your worship of false idols." As Thundra was lead away, Diana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Artume surveyed the scene with indifference. However,what she had seen of the future remained fresh in her mind and as she walked away,she began to plan.

…

Days passed and Thundra quickly became the talk of the island. Rumors of the future she had come from spread like wild fire and sparked varied reactions from the Amazon people. But while most agreed with their Queen's views,many wished to make Femizonia a reality in the present. These select Amazons were slowly gathered one by one by Artume and formed into a small gathering that now stood on the shore,discussing their plans in secret. Though the rogue Princess' initial plans were a bit bolder than they expected.

"You want to plan a coup against your own mother!?" "You think anything else will suffice?" Artume asked her outspoken ally with a harsh glare "Hippolyta is too soft from her time in Man's World to see the wisdom in Thundra's worlds. Only through new leadership can we truly aid our sisters on the outside and I will personally lead the charge. Have you any objections?"

Artume's cold tone and harsh glare defied any objections but one Amazon would not be silenced so easily, "What about Diana? If anyone can help us succeed,it's her." For a moment, Artume's face turned savage then she seemed to regain her composure. When she next shoke however,her tone was laced with pure contempt.

"My sister had made it quite clear that she stands with her Queen. She always has and must be dealt with in the same manner." Before anyone could respond,something caught their attention. Artume turned to see a familiar flash of light appear in the sky above.

The rogue Amazon was surprised at first but then a thin smile crossed her face at the possibilities. Could another Femizon have come to Thundra's aid? Could perhaps an entire army been sent back? Either way,there would be more allies to rally to her cause.

All these thoughts ran through Artume's head,only to vanish when a men appeared rather than a Femizon. He looked like a barbarian from the Hyborian Age and wore a sneer on his face as he took in his surroundings. Sensing hostility, Artume and her comrades grabbed their swords and prepared for a fight. Artume in particular felt a unique rush of hatred flow through her that was nearly equal to her hatred of Diana.

The rogue Princess stepped forward and faced the intruder with a steel hard glare. "Who are you? No man may set foot on Themyscira by Athena's law!" The barbarian didn't answer at first but his sneer turned into something akin to a feral snarl as he growled out "WHERE IS THUNDRA!?" With a savage roar,the barbarian charged straight at Artume.

…

Ever since Thundra's arrival, Hippolyta found herself returning to her shrine more than usual. As she gazed at her old costume and equipment,all she could think of was the man who inspired them and how she may have let down the country he loved so much. Should she have stayed in Man's-Steve's world? Could she have stopped the division of the sexes from becoming a full-blown war in Thundra's time?

Hippolyta was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Diana."You miss him,don't you?" Ever since she was a child,the princess had always been fascinated by her mother's tales of the outside world and the allies she had made. When she was old enough to be told of Steve,she found herself both devastated by her mother's loss but also envious. Would she ever be able to experience such things?

"Every day" Hippolyta replied as she gestured to the display case "when he crashed here years ago, he stirred feelings in me that I thought had died centuries ago. He told me of the plight of his world and I made a choice to aid him in his quest for freedom. I designed the costume using a design similar to his own and took the indestructible Bracelets of Submission and Lasso of Truth for my weapons. They seemed to be the only thing capable of matching his shield."

A rare smile flashed it's way across the Amazon Queen's face as she said this but it quickly passed. "When the War ended, I thought Man's World no longer needed me so I returned here. You and Artume were only children when I left and I often feared my absence hurt you in some way." "I never felt anger towards you mother" Diana reassured "you told me you were leaving because of duty and I believed that you would never left otherwise." "Perhaps, but can you say the same of Artume?"

Before Diana could respond,a guard rushed in. "My Queen,some sort of savage warrior has appeared on the shore and is attacking everything in sight. We sent some troops to intercept him but they haven't returned. He's demanding we release Thundra to him." Hippolyta's eyes went wide as images of Machus flashed through her head and suddenly she knew who she needed to see.

…

"So,he followed me? Took him long enough" Thundra mused as she gazed at Hippolyta from her holding cell. The Amazon Queen met her nonchalant gaze with a hard glare. "Who is he!?"

"His name is Mahkizmo,the ruler of Machus and their best warrior. He's been following me through the time stream to stop my mission but of course,you already took care of that. Now he won't stop until the whole island is destroyed and your women are enslaved." "True Amazons would gladly risk death over slavery" Hippolyta told Thundra with fierce pride in her tone. "Then your Amazons will die" Thundra replied bluntly "unless you allow me to face him alongside you."

Hippolyta snorted in response. "I've faced hundreds of men far better than him and won. Now won't be any different." With that, Hippolyta took her leave and Thundra was left alone,a knowing smik on her face.

…

Hippolyta was fully armored and mounted when Diana found her sometime later. "Mother,you can't face this Mahkizmo alone! Our best soldiers were among those sent against him and even they failed!" "What would you have me do?" "Let me stand with you at least."

"Absolutely not" Hippolyta replied firmly "I already have one daughter facing him and I won't endanger another! Besides, I am not defenseless." So saying,Hippolyta revealed a massive silver gauntlet on her left hand,it's metal glinting in the sun light. "This is the Gauntlet of Ares" she explained to her stunned daughter "it can multiply one's strength a hundred fold and with it, I'll win." "Where did you get it?" Diana asked her mother who only replied "some things are better left unsaid. Farewell, my little moon and stars."

As Hippolyta rode off, Diana felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Something told her that her mother would need more than a gauntlet to defeat this Mahkizmo. As she prayed to Hera for guidance,she suddenly remembered Hippolyta's stories in full detail and the answer she sought came to her. Filled with new determination,she rushed to her mother's shrine where she took the indestructible bracelets and the enchanted Lasso of Truth. Her instincts told her that somehow,these weapons of long ago would win the day. She was about to leave when her eyes fell upon the costume.

…

Hippolyta was only upon the city gates when a massive fist smashed it's way through. The Amazon Queen watched in grave silece as the man-beast that could only be Mahkizmo now stood before her snarling like a wild animal. "WHERE IS THUNDRA!" "She cannot face you" Hippolyta said calmly as she dismounted "but perhaps you'll find me a worthy substitute."

The Amazon Queen charged Mahkizmo with the Gauntlet of Ares cocked back for a punch. The force of her blow created a massive shockwave as it knocked Mahkizmo back and let him land on the sandy shore. Hippolyta followed after the man-brute just as he got to his feet. The rage in his expression had been replaced with surprise.

"That…was very impressive for a female." Mahkizmo said in a gruff condescending voice "no woman besides Thundra ever dared to attempt striking me." "You'll find we Amazons are no ordinary women."

Mahkizmo laughed harshly. "Your so called 'soldiers' were nothing but I can see you are different. Teaching you your place will be a challenge and I like challenges!"

With that, Mahkizmo lunged at Hippolyta and sent them both crashing into one of the temples dedicated to the Olympian Gods. It crumbled into rubble aroumd them even as they continued to trade blows. As the battle raged on, Thundra decided that now was the time to strike. Easily snapping her bonds,she proceeded to smash her way out of the unguarded prison and ran towards her clashing enemies.

…

Mahkizmo and Hippolyta were now growing wearier each time they clashed. The Gauntlet of Ares had been pushed to the limit in this fight and even it's power was starting to fade. When both combatents sent themselves hurling backwards for what felt like the thousandth time,the found themselves unable to rise as quickly as they had the first few times. Unfortunately for the Amazon Queen, Mahkizmo was very stubborn and managed to force himself to his feet first.

"You've fought well for a woman." The man-brute coughed out "I didn't think I'd ever have to use this move against someone like you." Mahkizmo made a fist and it slowly began to glow with an eerie light. Part of his genetic enhancement was the ability to absorb nuclear energy and release it through a devastating punch. No one had ever survived it.

As Mahkismo launched his devastating blow, a figure leaped in front of the two and actually managed to block the attack,creating a devastating flash.

When it faded, Hippolyta looked up in shock to see Diana dressed as Wonder Woman and staring defiantly at Mahkizmo. The man-brute looked surprised at first but then a lustful smirk flashed across his face. "Ah, I see one of your wenches has offered her body in exchange for your life. Well,the outfit does please me so perhaps-" Mahkizmo was then knocked unconscious by a single punch from Diana.

The Princess then turned and offered a hand to her mother,who took it after some hesitation. "How-?" "A tribute I suppose" Diana said with a shrug before turning back to Mahkizmo. "I'm actually disappointed you practically had him beat already. I was hoping for a challenge."

"Then look no further,traitor's daughter!" Hippolyta and Diana turned to see an escaped Thundra standing before them. The Amazon Queen prepared to attack but her daughter stopped her and stepped forward herself. "Mahkizmo is beaten,there is no more need for violence. Leave in peace and all that's happened can be forgotten."

"Your treachery towards your own sex can never be forgotten!" Thundra hissed back "not while Mahkizmo's timeline still exists and my own comes dangerously close to destruction. Even as we speak,the male rebellion threatens to overthrow the United Sisterhood."

"Very well" Diana conceded "then we must resort to something mutually beneficial. I challenge you to meet me in gladiatorial combat. If I win, you must return to your timeline and find a peaceful way to resolve your conflict." Thundra snorted but then asked "and if I win?"

"If you win,we will gladly assist you in stopping the male rebellion" Diana replied "you may have not only mine and mother's genetic material but even these Amazon weapons." The Princess held up her lasso for empathisis and continued "I'm certain you could find a way to mass produce them in your future and be unstoppable." Thundra paused to contemplate the offer for a moment then asked "and if this alone is not enough,would you come to my future and assist the army?" Diana turned to her mother,who nodded. "We would." "Then I accept.

…

A few hours later, Diana and Thundra prepared to face each other in the gladiatorial arena. The arena was often used for sport or when two Amazons faced each other in challenges of honor. Hippolyta resided over it all as she did now,the bracelets and lasso at her side. Diana and Thundra would face each other with swords alone.

At Hippolyta's command,the duel commenced. Thundra proved herself an adept swordswoman but Diana's superior skill was evedent as well as the Femizon's growing frustration. Thundra eventually resorted to dirty tactics and managed to trip the Amazon Princess,kicking her sword out of her reach. "YIELD!"

Diana rolled away just as Thundra's blade came down on her. She then got to her feet and ducked a punch before releasing a barrage of her own at the Femizon. Thundra staggered back and lashed out with her chain only to have her foe snatch it in midair. With a frustrated grunt, Thundra pulled the chain towards her and Diana along with it,smashing her into the opposite wall. Diana was cunning however and rolled as she fell,allowing her to recover quickly and unleash a devastating uppercut that seemed to knock Thundra unconscious.

"Well done Diana" Hippolyta congratulated her daughter "despite Thundra's dishonorable tactics,you manahed to prevail." "NOT YET!" Thundra had recovered through sheer rage and was about to attack Diana from behind had Hippolyta not acted swiftly. The Amazon Queen gave her old Lasso a toss and expertly roped the Femizon. "Submit!" Thundra struggled at first but the lasso's enchantments were too powerful and she sank to her knees in submission.

…

A few days later, Thundra had vanished back to her own timeline with Mahkizmo in tow. She was honor bound to keep her agreement with Diana but doubts still plagued Hippolyta, doubts that caused her to finally make a decision she had contemplated for years. As she walked through the city with a parcel in her hands, she noticed that some Amazons were still being treated by the Purple Ray,one of their technological advances designed for healing. Such was the extent of Mahkizmo's wrath and those were only the survivors. Hippolyta felt a stab of pain go through her heart as she knew Artume was not among them. When Mahkizmo's victims were finally recovered,there was no trace of the elder Princess.

She found Diana standing on the shore,looking out over the sea. The pain of recent events was plainly written on her features. "I wish I could have told her how much I truly admired her. Her drive and determination far outmatched any gift the Gods could have given me. Sometimes mother, I think it was she who should have been blessed instead of me. Maybe then,she could have lived."

"Do not blame yourself Diana." Hippolyta said firmly "your sister died because of Mahkizmo and his war with Thundra, a war that must not come to pass in any timeline. Man's World needs a champion of peace to prevent such futures and others. It needs Wonder Woman." At that instant, Hippolyta revealed that she held her old costume and weaponry,shoving them into the hands of a shocked Diana with a small smile on her face. "It needs you."


	8. With Blood and Rage of Emerald Green

Interludes

Part One: With Blood and Rage of Emerald Green

And so it went that a new Wonder Woman appeared to battle evil in the modern era. She settled down in Gateway City, California and adapted a civilian identity as Diana Prince III, grandaughter of the original and an agent for the Department of Metahuman and Mutant Affairs. But while some heroes battled evil on Earth, others tackled menaces from beyond the stars.

On Ysmault, The Red Lanterns and Green Lanterns were engaged in all out war. Leading the assault were three of the greatest Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan of Earth, Shalla-Bal of Zenn-La, and Mar-Vell of Kree. All three were designated protectors of Sector 2814 due to the presence of Earth,a known key planet in the universe.

Hal had been a test pilot from Coast City chosen to replace a dying Abin Sur as the Green Lantern of his Sector. He had a history with Red Lantern leader Atrocitus as the later was responsible for his predecessor's death. Apprehending Atrocitus was Hal's first assignment alongside his then mentor Sinestro. Sometime afterwards, Sinestro went rogue and Atrocitus formed his Red Lanterns,leading to their current skirmish.

Shalla-Bal's reasons for being a Green Lantern were selfish in their own way. Her love, Norrin Rad had been taken from her by Galactus years ago to serve as his Herald. With the power her ring provided her,she would search the Cosmos for him and bring him home,destroying Galactus if she had to. It didn't matter that the Guardians forbade them from intervereing in Galactus' affairs,she would gladly face expulsion as long as her love was with her.

Mar-Vell took his role as a way to prove himself. Born resembling an Earthling rather than a normal blue-skinned Kree,he had grown up surrounded by predjudice amongst his own people. He had been working his way through the ranks of the Kree military when his Ring found him and resolved that as a Green Lantern,he would make his own identity.

"Give them hell!" Hal screamed as another wave of Red Lanterns descended upon them,the blood energy that erupted from the Red Power Rings serving to greatly deplete the energy of their own rings even as they fought. "You'll have to forgive my ongoing ignorance to your Earth theology terms Jordan" Shalla replied casually as she took out a few more attacking Red Lanterns "as hard as I try, I just can't grasp the concept of 'Hell.'"

Before Hal could answer, another Green Lantern from the Shi'ar Empire dove into the fray and wiped out a dozen enemy Laterns completely with a battle-axe construct. Ever since the Green Lanterns had halted their aggressive absorbtion of other cultures,the empire had taken to the role of delegating peace despite their war-like and militaristic nature. Once the rogue Green Lantern Sinestro had harnessed the Yellow Light of Fear to form his own Sinestro Corps and begin what was called the Sinestro Corps war, leathal force was authorized by the Guardians to end the conflict and thus made the Shi'ar race acceptable to a Power Ring's selection process.

"I can illuminate the concept for you Shalla. Hell is war and suffering,two things these beasts have given us and others so we must give it back a thousandfold!" The Shi'ar Green Lantern then shot off into the fray and left Shalla to glance at Hal, who shrugged. "He's right, a bit overdramatic but mostly right."

Shalla smiled grimly and nodded. She knew little of war growing up on Zenn-La but suffering was one thing she was well versed in. She flew off to join her Shi'ar comrade,leaving Hal to hold his own against Bleez, second in command of the Red Lanterns. She had once been a beautiful noble whose race was known for their majestic wings. They were also known for their arrogance towards other species.

Bleez was changed forever one day when the Sinestro Corps invaded her home,killing her mother and taking her onboard Ranx,the Sentient City. It was there where she was raped and her wings were destroyed, her rage earning her a Red Power Ring.

"You were a fool to come here Jordan" Bleez hissed as she dueled the veteran Earth Lantern "The Guardians will have your head for this unauthorized action!" Hal was stunned both by this statement and the fact that Bleez knew that he had orchestrated this attack without the Guardians' knowledge. Only Shalla and Mar-Vell had known until now.

Before he could ponder this further however, a loud roar caught their attention. Atrocitus himself had entered the fight. The original Red Lantern tore through enemy and follower alike using a combination of energy constructs from his ring and the blood he spewed from his mouth with each furious bellow. Something had made him more wrathful in the last few months as his attacks on Green Lanterns had become more and more violent. Some said his continued failures at finding Galactus had driven him insane while the Guardians believed he had finally lost his control over the Red Light, For whatever reason,it was enough for Hal to convince Shalla and Mar-Vell to help him orchestrate an assault on Ysmault to end the threat of the Red Lanterns once and for all.

"GUARDIAN LAPDOGS,YOU HAVE VIOLATED MY HOME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Atrocitus wiped out a score of Green Lanterns with a single attack and was now rapidly descending on Hal,the known leader of the assault. Shalla and Mar-vell attacked together with the Shi'ar Lantern to fight him off but could only barely keep him at bay. As the four struggled, Atrocitus revealed what he had learned about them through his blood magic.

"You dare condemn all I and my Corps have done but you all bare far greater shame. You Mar-Vell of the Kree counted yourself among a race of conquerors and bigots yet you desired nothing more than to be accepted by them and give glory to your so called Supreme Intellegence! Just as you Veden of the Shi'ar aided your empire in the aggressive assimilation of other cultures, robbing them of their resources and twisting their ideals to better reflect your own thirst for war. You both think aiding the Guardians redeems you but both you and your races have simply become territorial Governors serving far greater tyrants!"

Atrocitus had studied psychology once and knew exactly how to work emotions. His rants brought out anger in both Mar-Vell and Veden,allowing Atrocitus to increase his Ring's power and defeat them both. Shalla-Bal was now alone.

"You are the worst of them all" Atrocitus hissed as they fought "you pledged your love to a servant of the Great Devourer and no doubt you plan to join them in spreading death! You have my world that when I'm done with you,your precious Norrin Rad will be next to fall!" Shalla could feel her anger rising at the mention of her beloved but before Atrocitus could go further, he found himself struck from out of nowhere and sent flying.

Shalla found herself staring at a hovering human male dressed in a black and gold uniform along with a matching gold helmet marked with a red star sheped emblem. This was a Senturion of the Nova Corps,another intergalactic police force originating from the world of Xandar. Unlike the Green Lanterns, Nova Corps members didn't draw power from the Emotional Spectrum but from the living super computer known as the Xandarian Worldmind. The limitless energy the Worldmind generated,known as the Nova Force,was given in select amounts to the various ranks of the Corps to grant varying degrees of superhuman abilities for the protection of the Worldmind and Xandarian civilization. They had served as rivals for Green Lanterns on occasions until the Guardians proposed an alliance to combat the ever growing number of threats in each Sector. They were currently helping to hunt down the still active Sinestro Corps members who spread fear across the universe in their leader's name.

Having taken care of Bleez for the time being, Hal arrived to meet the Nova Senturion face to face. "Richie? What are you doing here?" Rich Rider was a young friend of Hal's and had worked with him closely in the past. Due to their similar experiences,the two shared a close bond and Hal was often a mentor to the younger hero.

"I was chasing down some big shot bounty hunter named Lobo when The Guardians called. They said you were in over your head and needed backup,as usual" Rich joked while Hal just looked confused. The Guardians knew they were here? Could Killowog have squealed because he wasn't included?

The Earth Lantern had no time to ponder this as several more Nova Senturions descended on Ysmault to join the fight. Atrocitus climbed to his feet and watched his Red Lanterns rapidly fall,their Red Power Rings flying off into space to find new owners. With a growl,the chief Red Lantern eyed the scene before him.

'The Nova Corps of Xandar' Atrocitus thought 'allies of the Guardians and protectors of the Devourer. They too must know my wrath before-' At that moment,a memory of his last blood devinition flashed through the Red Lantern's mind. Of how he lay dead on Ysmault while Gaalactus continued to feast until the end of days,his Corps long since destroyed without his rage to fuel it. This predestined failure had sent Atrocitus nearly over the edge and sent him on a rampage,the same one that had brought him to today,the day of his end,

'NO!' Atrocitus declared in his mind 'destiny can be rewritten and it will! I won't die today!' With that,he summoned his Red Power Battery and prepared to charge his Ring. He would need every ounce of his strength to win the day.

"With blood and rage of crimson red…AHH!" Atrocitus found himself struch fatally from behind before he could complete the Red Lantern oath,a massive green blade protruding through his chest. The original Red Lantern sank to his knees and collapsed lifelessly into the dirt as the green construct returned to the ring of it's creator…Bleez. "So I guess you're the freshly dead corpse this time?" Bleez asked sarcasticly in a male voice. The female Red Lantern soon morphed into a Skrull clad in a Green Lantern suit,his Power Ring returning to it's true color along with him.

Like the Kree and Shi'ar,the Skrulls too were attempting redemption through the Green Lanterns. Their Power Rings enhanced the natural shape shifting skills of their species and allowed the one called Ki'rt to successfully replicate Red Lantern abilities. With their leader dead, the fight against the Red Lanterns was won and the evil Corpsmen were soon being transported to Oan Scientells while explanations were given to Hal and the others.

"I killed Bleez and took her place months ago on assignment from the Guardians" Ki'rt explained tersely as he glared at Hal "my goal was to take down the Red Lantern Corps from within but your little task ruined all that! Not to mention you were leading fellow Lanterns on a possible suicide mission without their knowledge! Just because you're considered the best of us doesn't give either of you any right to undermine your superiors!"

"The Red Lantern Corps has been a major threat for the past few years, along with the Sinestro Corps." Mar-Vell argued "with the Novas already stretched thin helping to contain them and the recent surge in violent acts from Atrocitus in the last few months,dealing with him directly seemed the best course of action. If we had known-" "If YOU had known Kree,you wouldn't have survived this long!" Ki'rt snapped back. Despite their war ending long ago, tensions still existed between the Skrull and Kree that Mar-vell and Ki'rt brought to the GL Corps with their antagonistic relationship.

"Your mission was clearly failing" Hal butted in "do you know how much more aggressive Atrocitus has been until today?" "I prevented him from doing far worse Earth man" Ki'rt retorted "not only did I sabotage more attacks than you even know about,but if I hadn't alerted the Guardians when I did, we would all be dead instead of Atrocitus!" The Skrull Green Lantern amgerly pointed to the first Red Lantern's body as he concluded his rant.

Suddenly, Atrocitus began to glow with an eerie crimson aura,much darker than usual. His Red Lantern uniform vanished and his body crumbled into dust as his Power Ring detatched itself from his finger and flew into space. As it became a crimson streak across the heavens,all present thought they heard the voice of Atrocitus bellow "my rage cannot be quelled even in death Guardian lapdogs!"

"Uh…what just happened?" Hal asked after several tense moments. It was nothing unusual for Power Rings to seek out new candidates after the death of a previous owner. He had seen it countless times with fellow Green Lanterns,Red Lanterns, and members of the Sinestro Corps. But none of them had ever desentigrated and their Rings never said anything like that.

At that moment, a Guardian's image appeared before them. "What has happened Hal Jordan, is one thing we have feared for months. Atrocitus discovered a new form of blood magic that allowed him to transfer his soul into his Ring and now he seeks a host to continue his quest for vengeance." "I knew he was trying to conjure something!" Ki'rt exclaimed suddenly "I tried getting close for weeks but he killed anyone else who even tried questioning him at that point."

"Where is the Ring headed?" Hal asked even as he dreaded the answer. "Earth" the Guardian replied gravely "you five must pursue the ring there while we summon Lanterns Stewart and Rayner to assist you."

"All of us to capture one Ring?" Rich asked "even Atrocitus doesn't deserve that much attention." The Guardian's expression grew darker as the Nova Senturion said this. "Atrocitus does not but his chosen host does. One whose rage is feared by Earth and beyond."

…

In a subway station in Metropolis, New York, a mild mannered looking man in a trench coat and messy brown hair adjusted his glasses while quietly preparing to board the subway. He looked average at best and he liked it that way. The less attention he attracted,the better. He was about to board when a glowing red ring burst through the walls of the subway and sped towards him.

"Robert Bruce Banner of Sector 2814,you have great rage in your heart" the odd red ring spoke "you belong to the Red Lantern Corps." The ring forced it's way onto Bruce Banner's finger and he glowed red right before doubling over in agony. "NO!" The newest Red Lantern gave a shriek of pain as anger even he had never experienced swept through his entire being. This brought on another change,one that even caught the spirit of Atrocitus by surprise.

The man known as Bruce Banner began growing larger and more muscular by the second, the clothes he wore bursting apart even as a Red Lantern uniform began forming itself on his body. His skin turned dark green as he unleashed a monstrous roar that shot a stream of blood from his mouth. The people who saw the scene now gasped as the Hulk stood before them clad in a Red Lantern uniform with blood oozing from the sides of his mouth and his eyes glowing pure crimson. They had seen newa footage on television,read stories in the papers and online,but none had ever expected him to be so terrible.

The Hulk sensed their stares and turned on his heel to face the mass of horrified onlookers. His eyes seemed to glow brighter before he roared and unleashed a massive stream of blood from his mouth that reduced the people to charred remains. He then proceeded to smash his way through the subway tunnels and do the same to anyone in his path. Within his ring,the spirit of Atrocitus was in shock.

"What sort of host have I chosen!? His rage is greater than any of my Lanterns or even my own! I must assume control before he becomes completely consumed by the crimson light." Atrocitus willed himself to enter the Hulk's mind and travel through the vast corridors of his host's consciousness. He saw memories of Bruce Banner's abusive childhood,the accident that created the Hulk,and countless battles with both the planet's military and various super powered foes. It seemed that Earth viewed this "Hulk" creature as a monster even when he did what was right. Atrocitus could sympathize for he lead his Lanterns on missons of vengeance for those who had fallen victim to Galactus and others yet they were deemed villains in the eyes of those who blindly followed the Guardians. Pehaps he had chosen a worthy host,almost a kindred spirit.

Atrocitus eventually found Banner. He was surrounded by a column of crimson light and writhing in agony. "HELP ME!" "I will help you" Atrocitus said as he walked up to the cursed scientist "you have tried to contain your rage for far too long. Now is the time to accept and embrace it." The chief Red Lantern placed his hand on Banner's forehead and became enveloped in the crimson glow along with him. Atrocitus easily took control of this portion of the Red Light and with it,his new host.

At that moment,the Hulk had burned a hole in a wall with his new blood attack and stepped onto a row of tracks just as a subway train headed his way. He was prepared to smash it when his eyes suddenly lost the crimson glow. "Finally!" Atrocitus' voice came from the Hulk's mouth as he used his Ring to fly out of the train's path and smash his way to the surface. Atrocitus gazed at horrified onlookers below through the Hulk's eyes and snorted in disgust. 'fear' he thought bitterly 'all they feel is fear for my host.' Fear reminded Atrocitus of Sinestro and how he and his Corps believed it to be the key to instilling order in the universe. Atrocitus knew otherwise. 'Fear is inaction' the original Red Lantern thought as he attacked through the Hulk 'fear is hiding away. Fear is cowering and begging. This world can never grow strong unless it learns the power of rage. I must enlighten them.' The possessed Hulk fired massive blasts of red energy at the people below and made them scatter. He then flew straight into a nearby building and shattered it into dust with a single energized punch. The Spirit of Atrocitus grinned and so did his host. Truly,he had chosen well.

…

Watching the chaos from above was S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He found the Hulk's new costume very familiar. He had met Hal Jordan and seen a Green Lantern Ring in action before but this was something far darker. He was pulled from his musings when Agent Hill approached him from behind.

"Director Fury, we have a situation. The Hulk is-" "I know. Send in the kid."

…

As the possessed Hulk continued his rampage across Metropolis,he was unaware that he was being trailed. From the news helicopter affectionitly dubbed the Flying Newsroom,two Daily Planet reporters debated over their latest assignment. "Come on,get us closer!" The bold female reporter demanded to the pilot as her young red-haired photographer rolled his eyes. "Lois, I've long suspected that the only reason you took this job was to look for suicide opportunities and I respect that, I really do but do you think you could respect that some of us might not wanna get close to the most dangerous creature on the planet?"

Lois rolled her eyes back at her young friend. "Come on Jimmy,it's either this or we go back to reporting on the Chief's son." Jimmy paused for a moment then turned to the pilot and said "get closer" as bluntly as he could. John Jameson was a great guy {Jimmy wondered if he was adopted} but he could only take so many pictures of astronauts.

The Flying Newsroom edged closer and closer until it was mere inches from the Hulk's back. Jimmy readied his camera only to have the Green Goliath turn and look directly at them. A spray of acidic blood from his mouth burned through the windshield and managed to hit the pilot square in the face. "AH!" As the pilot writhed in agony, Lois shouted for Jimmy to hang on and grabbed the controls, letting the lessons drilled into her as a teenager by her military father take hold.

Before any further moves could be made, the Hulk flew forward and delivered a massive punch that knocked the helicopter for a loop. It would have smashed into the nearby building if not for the blur that raced in front to catch it in time. From their upside down position, both Lois and Jimmy thought they saw a man hovering the air and effortlessly holding the Flying Newsroom above his head. The mystery Man actually flew a short distance to the building in front of him and gently placed the helicopter on the roof. The bewilded passengers climbed out with Jimmy supporting the wounded pilot and beheld their rescuer.

The mystery man had lightly tanned skin,oceanic blue eyes and chiseled features that definitely classified him as handsome. His hair was dark and straight save for a distinctive curl that hung in the center of his forhead. His almost unnaturally muscular physique was barely contained by the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform he wore. Lois in particular found her eyes drawn to him and was immediately shocked when he not only smiled at her but said her name.

"Lois Lane" the mystery's man's deep voice held a trace of familiarity and even admiration for the reporter "while I've long admired your initionitive for getting a story, I suggest you draw the line when the Hulk is involved. Get to safety, S.H.I.E.L.D. will handle things from here on out."

The mystery man turned and was gone in a blur, leaving the trio behind. "What do we do now Lois?" Jimmy asked his still starstruck co-worker. "He knew my name." "What?" "Get your cell and call a med team for Ken" Lois said outloud as she gestured to the wounded pilot "then grab his camera follow me downstairs. This needs live coverage."

Meanwhile, the flying S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was trading blows with the Hulk and losing despite his impressive display of strength just minutes before. This was troubling to him as despite the Hulk's claim to being the strongest one there was, S.H.I.E.L.D. had always said otherwise. Tests by their top scientists had confirmed that he was stronger than the Hulk's base strength level and though anger was known to increase the Hulk's strength,it was hypothesized that he could match an enraged Hulk easily enough. But as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent simply known as Kal wearily pulled himself out of the crater that had formed when he fell to Earth,he had the feeling they might be wrong.

The Hulk landed with a thud and using the power of the Ring he wore,caused two cars to levitate into the air before hurling them at his foe. Kal smashed through them and responded with a blast of what he had dubbed as "heat vision." The Hulk shrugged off the attack and responded with another wave of blood from his mouth. It struck Kal full force and burned away most of his uniform but left the invulnerable agent unharmed. "Agent Kal,status report" Directory Fury's voice sounded through the communication uplink "what gives kid? A fight with the Hulk is the least of what you were trained for."

"With all due respect sir,this isn't the same Hulk I was trained tp face." Kal responded "his new abilities and the uniform he's wearing are one thing but he also seems to be in a permanent state of rage that's pushing his strength beyond any recorded level. This may not even be the real Hulk."

Fury had considered this. His sources told him that Cadmus might be involved in a rather unsavory cloning project but he could never be sure. "Acknowledged but until we know for sure,you'll need backup. I'll tell Ross to get his Hulkbusters on the scene ASAP." "Negative sir, more military involvement will only increase risk to the populace. I'm going to try and lead him away from Metropolis before-" Kal was cut off by the Hulk assaulting him with a barrage of punches. "KAL!"

Atrocitus cackled as he watched the battle from within the Hulk's mind. "This warrior seems to be a Kryptonian" he said to himself "I had assumed Galactus had wiped them out years ago. He would make a fitting new second in command if he were angry enough." "Aw don't worry,I'm plenty pissed for all three of us" a new voice said as Atrocitus found himself punched from out of nowhere and sent flying away from Banner. He picked himself up and was shocked to see the Hulk standing before him as he normally appeared,an enraged scowl on his emerald face.

"I don't know who you are or what you did to Banner and normally,I wouldn't care. I actually like when people screw with the little twerp but you're also screwing with me. You're trying to control me and no one controls the Hulk!"

…

As Kal braced himself for another punch,the Hulk's arm suddenly froze in mid air. The Green Goliath let out an agonizing roar as he clutched his head and turned away from his opponent. "Get out or…Hulk will smash!" Kal heard the man-brute cry as he smashed his fist into the pavement and created a small shockwave.

"What just happened kid?" Fury asked the minute communication was reastiblished "ol' Jade Jaws had you for a minute there it looked like." "I'm…not entirely sure sir" Kal answered as he watched the Hulk thrash about as if fighting an invisible opponent "it's almost like he's fighting someone else for control."

At that very moment,Atrocitus was indeed fighting the Hulk for control of his own mind. The manifestation of the Green Goliath was a powerful foe but the spirit of the original Red Lantern could draw strength from his rage even on the mental plane. Using inspiration from the Hulk's memories, Atrocitus created a red constructs of the Abomination,the only foe whose strength came close to surpassing him. As the mental manifestation of the Hulk attacked the image of his old foe,the actual Hulk grabbed a car and hurled it at a nearby building. Kal watched the car smash into the building and cause a mass amount of rubble to fall. It took only a moment for him to realize that Lois Lane and her photographer were beneath it.

"NO!" Kal was gone in a blur but could not reach them in time. Luckily,he didn't have to. A green barrier surrounded the debris to halt it in mid-air just as a golden blur snatched the two reporters away from danger. Lois and Jimmy were soon a safe distance away and staring up at their second rescuer of the day. "Who are-?" "Call me Nova,the Human Rocket" the armored figure said with a smile "someone should tell the guy in Central City that I'd love a race sometimes."

Nova departed to rejoin the others,who were debriefing Kal on the situation. "I've read files on Green Lantern before" the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent admitted "I was not however aware you came in a variety of different colors." "It's a fairly recent development" Hal replied "one we're not entirely proud of." "Of all the people we hoped would never get a Ring,the Hulk was at the top of the list" John Stewart said "we still don't know how the Sinestro Corps missed him." "Well, no matter what Corps he belongs to,we have a shot at stopping him now so let's go!" Nova exclaimed and the whole group charged the Hulk full force.

While the out of control Hulk took a beating in the real world, his mental manifestation was losing ground against Atrocitus. The original Red Lantern was now managing to pummel him before creating crimson chains to bind his foe. The Green Goliath struggled but his rage only made them stronger. "You truly are a worthy host Hulk" Atrocitus said with a smirk "perhaps one day,we may collaborate but for now,it is imperitave that I remain in control." With that said,the first Red Lantern turned to Banner and once again took control just in time to block a punch from Nova.

"Your Nova Force has never been a match for the Emotional Spectrum Rich Rider and it never will" the possessed Hulk said in Atrocitus' voice "especially not against the Red Light of Rage." With that said, the possessed Hulk shot a stream of blood from his mouth at point blank range that burned through the Senturion's suit. "ARGGGGGG! Hal gasped as his long time friend burst into flames. "Richie!" Hal launched himself at the possessed Hulk only to be knocked back by an enhanced Sonic Clap which sent him and his allies flying back. The possessed Hulk then launched himself at them for another beating,focusing his attacks mostly on Hal Jordan and the Kryptonian S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It would have been the end had all Green Lanterns present not suddenly felt their Rings go beyond maximum power. "Power Rings at 200%" the call went and even Kal felt stronger as a wave of blue light passed over them from above. "What is this Lantern?" Kal asked.

"I think I know" Hal replied as five figures,three males and two females, came down from the blue wave. They were the Blue Lantern Corps. During the Sinestro Corps War, Ganthet and his companion Sayd were exilied from the Guardians for allowing emotions to direct their actions. They relocated to the planet Odym where they harnessed the Blue Light of Hope to form a Corps that would assist the Green Lanterns and their allies. To this end,all Blue Power Rings could only access their full power when a Green Lantern was present and could double a Green Ring's max power in the same way. The Corps was small,having started recruiting in Sector 1 and having each Blue Lantern recruit the next,but they had proved a great help many times in the past. "Greetings Hal Jordan" Saint Walker,the first Blue Lantern said as he approached "Ganthet sensed the death and rebirth of Atrocitus and your hope drew us here." "None of us have any hope at the moment Walker" Hal replied grimly "we're fighting the strongest creature on Earth,a living instrument of rage already,and he's been enhanced by a Red Lantern ring and possessed by a vengeful ghost. Hope is impossible right now!"

"Hope is never impossible Hal Jordan." Saint Walker said sagely "my brothers and sisters and I were drawn here by a hope for freedom that is buried by the rage of another." Hal was confused by this statement before a realization struck him and he cast a glance at the possessed Hulk,who had been staggered by the effects of the Blue Lanterns' presence. "You can't be serious!"

Saint Walker didn't answer as he and his comrades approached the recovering Hulk and pointed their rings at him. In union,they began to recite the Blue Lantern Corps oath; "In fearful day,in raging night,With strong hearts full,our souls ignite,When all seem lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars-For hope burns bright!"

The Blue Rings created their constructs based on the target's psyche, As each one glowed,they created images of the people that the Hulk and his human alter ego had been closest with: his dead mother Rebecca Banner,his cousin Jennifer Walters,Rick Jones,Jim Wilson,Jarella of K'ai, and Betty Ross. All these swarmed to the possessed Hulk and filled his mind with images of peace, love, and hope. These images enveloped the spirit of Atrocitus and caused him to scream as he was consumed. The Hulk however was overcome by an unreal sense of calm, "I'm not a monster" he said serenely "I'm not alone. I'm loved and I always will be." He immediately began shrinking as he said this,his eyes glowing blue and his Red Lantern uniform dissolving into nothing. The Red Power Ring slipped off the unconscious Banner's finger and clattering onto the pavement. "All will be well" Saint Walker recited the mantra of his Corps "Atrocitus has been forced into dormancy and his ring is now powerless."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will want Banner and the ring" Kal noted as he stepped forward "I'd better-" "Sorry pal" John Stewart replied as he plucked the Red Power Ring off the pavement "this Ring is a matter for the Guardians but you can tell Fury that Agent Stewart says hi." Kal watched as both Blue and Green Lanterns flew off,leaving him with Banner's unconscious form. Picking his target up and taking to the sky,he sighed wearily. His debut misson had definitely not gone as planned.

…

Back on Oa,the Guardian who had warned the Corps of the Hulk was skimming through the Book of Oa's forbidden chapter. He knew it was only a matter of time before they wondered how he knew whom Atrocitus would choose as his host and with the Blackest Night on the horizon,they couldn't afford hysteria. They could never know that the Blackest Night was merely a prelude to something far worse:the Ultimate Twilight.

Author's Note: Special thanks to Geoff Johns for creating the concept of the Emotional Spectrum and the various other Corps.


	9. Hammer of Thor, Mask of Loki

Part 2: Mask of Loki,Hammer of Thor

Centuries ago,the Asgardian Trickster God Loki forged an alliance with the Olympians Hades and Ares to bring down both the Amazons of Themyscira and his adopted father Odin. After the plot was foiled by Loki's stepbrother Thor,Odin punished his wayward son by imprisoning him in a tree until someone shed a tear for him. Few knew that Loki had pulled one last trick prior to his imprisonment by forging a mask which contained a portion of his power and sending it to Midgard as a joke.

This mask was rejected by the Vikings however and found it's way onto the African continent,where it was discovered by a local tribe. The chief intended to use it's power to conquer all of Africa and would have succeeded had the Black Panther of the era not defeated him and sent the mask to the bottom of the sea, where it remained for hundreds of years. During the 1960s,the mask was found by a deep sea diver and eventually given to a pawn shop in Edge City,New York. It was also around this time that Thor of Asgard faced judgement.

The arrogant Thunder God had broken the treaty with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim by launching an attack on then and ruining the peace his father had sought to maintain. Odin punished Thor by banishing him to Midgard in the form of a handicapped mortal named Donald Blake. Blake grew up with no memories of his former life and became a doctor,learning humility by tending to the sick and wounded. When Odin believed his son had learned the error of his ways,he compelled Blake to travel to Norway and have the truth revealed to him. However,the handicapped docter found himself caught up in the schemes of the mind controlling alien Starro the Conquerer.

Fleeing from Starro's enslaved minions,Blake found himself trapped in a secluded cave with a massive boulder blocking the entrance and a gnarled wooden staff as the only thing within. Blake struck the staff against the boulder in frustration and found himself transformed into Thor himself while the staff had become Thor's mystic hammer Mjolnir. After escaping and quickly mastering his abilities,the reborn Thunder God repelled Starro's invasion and freed his victims. He then resumed his Donald Blake identity and resolved to defend Midgard with his power.

It was sometime after this that Loki was able to trick someone into shedding a tear in front of his tree prison and freeing him at last. He now sat in his castle and observed Thor's activities on Midgard,a sick smile on his face as he thought of what was come. "Be at peace while you can brother for Loki has returned" the Trickster God whispered to Thor's image "and just as you possess a mortal form to walk the realm of man,now so shall I!" Loki laughed evily as the image he observed now changed to that of a pawn shop where a pale man with greasy brown hair,glasses, and a sweater was buying a rather unique jade mask…Loki's mask. Loki sensed the one called Stanley Ipkiss sometime ago and found him filled with deep seated anger and resentment over being what mortals called a "doormat" for most of his life. He craved power and Loki had always considered himself a benevolent God even if others did not.

He watched Ipkiss as he was assaulted by a group of ruffians called "the Butchers" and introduced himself,speaking through his creation to encourage him to go "waste the Nazis" but Ipkiss dismissed it. A more direct approach was clearly in order.

The mortal awoke in the night to find the Mask staring at him from the toilet and just as Loki hoped,assumed his girlfriend Katherine had placed it there to prank him and sought to retalitate.

As his chosen pawn donned the Mask,Loki felt the connection between them being forged and grinned. All was going according to plan.

Back in Katherine's apartment, Stanley Ipkiss had been transformed in a flash of lightning and wind. He now stared in the bathroom mirror at a large bald green head with a small beaked nose and evil looking red eyes, His pajamas had been transformed into an odd orange jacket and yellow pants. He took a moment to register his new form and then smiled, showing massive teeth. 'Heh' Stanley thought 'I'm feeling pretty good.' 'GOOD!? YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY A GOD MORTAL,GOOD IS AN EXTREME UNDERSTATEMENT.' "Who that?" Stanley asked outloud to the unfamiliar voice that boomed inside his head. 'THIS IS YOUR NEW MASTER STANLEY IPKISS. FROM THIS MOMENT ON,YOU BELONG TO ME!' Stanley scoffed "or else what?" As strong as he felt at that moment,no one told him what to do.

In answer,Stanley felt his now emerald skull struck with immense pain. It was as if his brain was on fire. "AH!OKAY,OKAY! WHATEVER YOU SAY MAN,WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

'GOOD' Loki replied smoothly 'I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TEST YOUR POWER ON THOSE MORTALS WHO HUMILIATED YOU EARLIER. GO AND SHOW NO MERCY!' "Now you're talking my language chief" Stanley said with a sick grin. He nimbly climbed down the drain pipe and streaked away in a blur.

Loki watched with a satisfied smirk as his new minion slaughtered "the Butchers" with ease. It had taken much to amplify his own powers to such a degree those centures ago and it infuriated him that he was forced to separate that power from himself and forge it into it's current shape,but he now saw that his Mask truly was his greatest work. Stanley's new powers of invulnerability,shape shifting, and reality warping would make him a grave threat not only to Thor,but all of Asgard in due time.

…

Weeks passed and Stanley became the terror of Edge City. Under the alias of "Big Head" , he massacred thousands on Loki's orders but failed to achieve the desired results until the day Dr. Donald Blake had lunch with his nurse.

"I don't know Katherine the way you do Jane but from what you've told me, she and Stanley have always had problems." Jane Foster frowned at her boyfriend from across their table and sighed exasperately. "It's different now Don, Stanley's changed for the worst. He was always a bit of a jerk but he's gotten so cold and angry lately. Not to mention his new sick fascination with all the violent murders that have occurred in the past weeks."

Donald stiffened a bit at this. While he had yet to involve Thor in the current crisis, he had sensed something in the air for weeks,an ancient presence that felt eerily familiar to him. "Do you suppose something could have caused it? I'm no psychiatrist but it seems like there could be a deeper reason for his beheavior." Jane's eyes narrowed in thought and she then said "now that you mention it, Katherine did say he's obsessed with this ugly jade mask. He bought it for her but he's always taking it with him God knows where. You really think there might be some connection?"

"Perhaps" Donald replied distantly. The mention of a mask had stirred something deep within him and in his mind, the scene began to change. He was Thor sitting in a extravagant banquet hall surrounded by a group of people who seemed familiar to him in ways he couldn't place. A trio of them, known collectively as the Warriors Three,were laughing uproariously at what seemed to be idle gossip. "It has been rumored that Loki crafted a mask in his own image before his imprisonment and it's now on Midgard" one laughed "woe to the mortal born with such a ghastly face that he finds comfort in hiding behind that,eh Thor?" The Thunder God was silent. "Thor? Thor!? Don,are you listening!?"

Donald was pulled back to reality at that point and stared at an annoyed Jane. "Sorry, I just remembered I've got to run. Things will turn out for the best Jane,you'll see. Thanks for lunch." Jane watched Donald go with a slightly annoyed glare until she came to a realization: "wait a minute,I thought you payed!"

…

That night, Donald stood on the roof of his apartment and struck his odd walking stick on the ground,transforming into the God of Thunder once more. "Something from beyond the realm of man has infested Stanley Ipkiss" Thor mused to himself "and if Jane and her friend are to survive then I must act." The Thunder God took flight over Edge City and travled to Katherine's own apartment building where Stanley Ipkiss was said to currently stay. He somehow knew that the radically changed bank clerk was connected to everything that had plagued Edge City in past weeks and hoped a direct confrontation would solve the matter before more blood was shed. Little did he know that he was actually reviving an age-old rivalry.

…

Meanwhile, Loki cursed the day he chose Stanley Ipkiss as a pawn. The buffoon had finally pushed his girlfriend too far and gotten himself kicked out and separated from the mask a few hours earlier. Weeks of rampages and even indulging the fool's need for revenge to get his step-brother's attention were now wasted! The Trickster God fumed over his loss before turning his attention to Katherine. Before kicking Ipkiss out,she had lied about throwing away the mask and now that he was gone,she found it too nice to get rid of. "Ipkiss is a bumbling oaf but his lady shows promise" the Trickster God mused to himself "perhaps a feminine touch is needed to destroy my brother once and for all."

Just as Loki prepared to speak through his creation and get Katherine to wear it, Stanley showed some backbone for a change and tried breaking in after discovering Katherine's lie. He was soon knocked out however and trapped in her bedroom with police on the way. Loki rolled his eyes but spoke to Stanley through the mask once more now that they were near one another. "Hurry you dolt,put me on so we can escape from here!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" Stanley replied as he jammed the ancient artifact into his face. He became Big Head once more in a flash of lightning and proceed to rampage throughout the apartment as Loki watched with mild interest. He eventually ended up on the roof, police rifles trained on him and prepared to blast him over the edge to the pavement below. Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway's mother was a resident and he had sent as many officers as possible to the scene.

Before a shot was fired however, a bolt of lightning struck Big Head from above and accomplished much the same thing. The shocked police looked up to see storm clouds gathering and massive lightning flashes as Thor descended from above. "Stand back valiant warriors,your part in this battle has come to an end" the Thunder God announced "this is a matter of Gods,not mortals." The police were silent for a moment before one of them exclaimed "what the Hell is going on!?"

"I fear this creature lurks in far darker realms than that" Thor replied, not understanding the phrase. Before any replies could be made,one cop who kept his eye on Big Head exclaimed "oh God,he's gonna hit the car!" Everyone peered over the edge of the roof in time to see Big Head stop his fall in a cartoonish manner and climb into the vacant police car he was heading towards. The superhuman killer had just begun to drive away when Thor sprang into action and came crashing dowm om it with Mjolnir.

Big Head kicked open the door of the wrecked vehicle and marched over to Thor with an annoyed look on his face. "Jeez Goldilocks,watch it will ya? You made Jerry over here wet himself" the superhuman killer gestured to the terrified prisoner in the back of the car. "Cease thy meaningless prattling vile demon and prepare thyself for a reckoning" Thor replied "ye now face the God of Thunder." "You sound more like the God of Bad Shakespeare" Big Head replied sarcastically "think fast!"

In one swift motion, the superhuman killer produced a massive revolver and fired at point blank range. Thor was sent crashing into a row of empty cars and buried in the resulting wreckage. "That was Thor?" Big Head said skeptically to Loki "you said he was gonna be tough."

'Do not underestimate him!' Loki's telepathic reply was sharp 'his resilience has always been his most infuriating quality.' As if to confirm Loki's warning, Thor bust from the wreckage in an explosion of lightning and glared at his foe. "It will take more than a mortal firearm to contest the might of Mjolnir villan!" Big Head just looked amused.

"Is that so? Well,when in Rome or wherever the Hell you're from." Big Head proceeded to produce a massive sledgehammer fron nowhere and grinned wickedly. "Hammer time!"

The superhuman killer and the Thunder God began to clash,bringing more cops and the Lieutenant himself to the scene. It wasn't until Thor uppercutted his foe through the air and took flight to follow him that the fight began moving deeper into the city with the police in tow.

They eventually arrived to see Big Head lay into Thor with a machine gun in one hand and a flame thrower in the other. While the Thunder God miraculously withstood the dual assault,others weren't so lucky. The officers who approached were slaughtered either by flame or by bullet and it only became worse when Big Head combined his arsenal into a deadly hybrid weapon. Thor was finally able to end the assault by using Mjolnir's recently discovered ability to open dimensional portals and send the assault elsewhere. He then hurled his hammer at Big Head and sent his foe flying with a direct hit to the face before the weapon retuned to it's owner.

As Big Head pulled himself from the pavement, Loki's furious voice exploded in his head. 'You moronic simpering mortal! You have access to my power,heightened to a degree that I myself could barely control, and you battle Thor with childish and vulgar methods that I never employed at my most desperate! Have you no brain as well as no spine!?'

"It's not my fault!" Big Head protested outloud as Thor approached "that Fabio on steroids is tough! Can't you juice me up a bit more?" Loki sighed exasperately,clearly regretting giving Ipkiss a second chance. He then ignited a green flame in his palm and sent it flying towards Midgard.

…

Thor approached Big Head with an air of caution. His enemy's insanity was without question yet his conversation with what he assumed was an unnamed master brought back the familiar dread he experienced as Donald Blake. "To whom do ye speak creature? There is no one save you and I. Surely ye are not so mad as to-" Thor staggered back as his foe suddenly burst into bright green flame.

Within the flame, Big Head grew taller and more muscular,the clothes he wore tearing to shreds as green and gold armor began forming over his expanding body and a golden horned helmet formed on his head. Loki had done as his servant asked and lent him more power but the Trickster God had also revealed the extent of his arrogance by modeling Big Head's new form after his own. The superhuman killer was unaware of this however and grinned wickedly at his new look. "OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Big Head proclaimed as he flexed his new muscles.

Thor was shocked by the sight of his transformed foe. Big Head had assumed new shapes several times during their battle but this new form caused memories to flood back and the dread that had gnawed at him for days to consume his very core. The Thunder God's mighty voice came out as a frightened whisper: "Loki…?"

"You think this is low key?" Big Head replied confusedly "well considering what you wear, I'm not surprised. Now enough fashion talk Princess,time to die! Big Head proceeded to produce twin swords ignited with green flame and launched himself at his nemesis,creating a massive sphere of emerald energy as they clashed.

Lieutenant Kellaway and his partner Lionel had pursued the combatants and found themselves forced back by the explosion. Going on pure instinct, Kellaway pulled out his gun and took aim. "Are you crazy!?" Lionel explained "shooting at the won't help. At this point, we would need the Fantastic Four or S.H.I.E.L.D. or that Hellboy guy at the very least! You see any of them around?"

"You don't need them" a new voice spoke up before Kellaway could reply "you need me." It was Katherine,having tailed the police since speaking to Kellaway and figuring out what was really going on. "What happened to that friend you were going to stay with? Kellaway asked, not making a move but not taking his eyes off the battle. "She's got a stake in this too" Katherine replied as an ambulance pulled up and Nurse Jane Foster rushed out. "Thor!"

Thor was still struggling with Big Head when he heard the shout. The distraction lasted long enough for the superhuman killer to knock the Thunder God into a nearby building and turn his attention to the new arrival. "Well,well,well, what have we here?" Big Head grinned wolfishly as he eyed Jane "it seems I'm due for a physical."

He stretched his arm to an absurd length and pulled the nurse towards him before she could run. "Make sure to give me a VERY thorough examination" Big Head said in a husky voice "I'll be sure to do the same to you." Jane struggled against the superhuman killer's grip and peered past him to the Thunder God's unconscious form,yelling his name all the while. "You seem pretty hung up on Blondie over there" Big Head chuckled darkly "you'll forget all about him when I show you some of MY God given talents."

"Geez Stan,those are worse lines than what you used on me when we first met and that's saying something." Big Head turned to see Katherine standing there with her hands on her hips and sneered. "Oh,it's you" he spat venomously "come to beg me to take you back? Well sorry honey, the Doctor's out." As he said this, the superhuman killer cast a lustful glance at Jane.

"No" Katherine said calmly as she approached "I'm here to stop you." Big Head scoffed at that but his ex-girlfriend's gaze was fearless. "Look Stanley,whatever that mask did to you is evil. It isn't worth it and that's why I had to get it away from you."

"Liar! You just wanted it for yourself! Big Head snarled "you and blondie and everyone else just wanted to keep ol' Stan the doormat around for laughs. Wasn't that all I was good for!?"

"No" Katherine said firmly "I wanted Stanley around because I loved him." "Loved me!? That's a laugh! Our whole relationship was a crock of bull!"

"Okay,it wasn't perfect" Katherine conceded "you were neurotic and self centered most of the time and I know I have my faults but there were good times too. In fact,somedays I considered myself pretty lucky."

Genuine surprise and shock crossed Big Head's face. "L-lucky? You actually thought you were lucky to be with…me?" Katherine nodded.

Lieutenant Kellaway was perplexed by the scene. "What the Hell just happened? Tell her to move so I can waste this slime ball." Kellaway pointed his gun again but Lionel stopped him with a glare. "Thor's down and I'm tripping over bodies Mitch. Hell,I'll go French him if it means getting out of this alive."

…

Meanwhile, Loki was raving. "NO NO NO! YOU IDIOTIC,SPINELESS, BLEEDING HEART HALF-ASSED EXCUSE FOR A MORTAL,SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! IT'S A TRICK!"

If Big Head-or Stanley as it now seemed,acknowledged Loki,it didn't show. He fully embraced Katherine's words and pulled her into a passonite kiss while Jane tended to the recovering Thor. The Trickster God noticed this and began screaming orders once more. "KILL HER AND FINISH THOR! FINISH HIM!"

'Oh,look Satan or whoever you're supposed to be,why don't you go stick a pitchfork up your-" This was the last of Stanley's mental reply Loki heard before there link was severed. Katherine had pulled the Mask off him and pulled him into another kiss. Loki was enraged but with his connection to Ipkiss severed,he could not punish his treacherous pawn…at least not directly,

A sick grin slowly stretched over Loki's face as he eyed Thor struggling to his feet. The Thunder God was as deceptable to his tricks as any mortal and would be even more so in his weakened state. All it would take was the right illusion to make Thor the administrator of Loki's justice.

…

Thor groaned as he shakily stood up. He was no stranger to heavy blows but he never expected anyone empowered by Loki to hit that hard. "Easy now,you're still a bit groggy" Jane said as she moved to support him "just lean on me." "What has happened?" Thor asked groggily as he eyed the scene before him. Before he could really make it out however, it changed from Katherine and Stanley in a tender embrace to Big Head impaling Katherine on twin swords. Loki gleefully watched his spell take place and chuckled at his brother's cry of anguish as he instinctively attacked with a bolt of lightning. By the time the spell had faded, Thor was looking at the charred corpse of Stanley Ipkiss and the gaping,horrified faces of the police, Katherine, and even Jane.

"What in all the nine realms!? I thought-" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Katherine practically roared at the horrified Thunder God "YOU'VE MURDERED HIM!"

Thor had no answer. While he was dimly that he had been bewitched,it was reckless action of his own free will that had caused the death of Stanley Ipkiss. With no words left to utter, he merely cast a forlorn look at Jane,still numbed from utter disbelief and took flight. No one made a move to stop him. No one believed they could. A sobbing Katherine clutched the fallen mask to her chest as Kellaway and Jane moved to offer any comfort they could give. No one heard the sound of Loki's triumphant laughter. Thor would eventually make peace with the incident after his first true encounter with Loki and fully uncovering his Asgardian heritage. Following the Trickster God's banishment to the Isle of Silence by Odin, the Mask was free of his influence and allowed Katherine to use it freely. She had taken up employment with a certain agency that dealt with situations like her own:the BRPD.

AN;Special thanks to Darkhorse, New Line Cinema, and Mike Richardson for creating The Mask. I know some people might find the portrayal unusual since pretty much everyone who knows the Mask is familiar with Jim Carrey but this was inspired by the original comics. On an interesting note, the Mask is the proper name for the character as told by the creators but in-universe,he's always "Big Head."


End file.
